pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
The Sims 3
The Sims 3 — однопользовательская видеоигра в жанре симулятора жизни, разработанная командой разработчиков Maxisпод руководством геймдизайнера Рода Хамбла и изданная компанией Electronic Arts. Игра вышла 2 июня 2009 года дляMicrosoft Windows, Mac OS X2 и на территории России 5 июня2009 года. Русской локализацией игры занималась компанияСофтКлаб14. Помимо этого в 2010 году состоялся выпуск консольной версии игры для PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 и Wii, имеющий с базовой одинаковый игрой игровой движок, а также версия игры для Nintendo 3DS 25 марта 2011 года, имеющая более простую графику. Игрок управляет одним или несколькими персонажами — симами, заботится об их благополучии, развивает их навыки, укрепляет связи с другими персонажами, продвигает по карьерной лестнице и обустраивает их жилой дом. В игре отсутствует сюжетная линия, и теоретически в игру можно играть «вечно». Разработка игры в полное мере началась Разработка игры началась в 2006 году, под руководством Рода Хамбла. Основная задача разработчиков заключалась в создании открытого игрового мира, которого была лишена игра The Sims 2, что в свою очередь было её самым серьёзным недостатком. Симулятор был в основном положительно оценён критиками, которые признали преимущество игры перед второй частью и главным образом похвалили её открытый игровой мир, улучшенные визуальные эффекты и усовершенствованное поведение персонажей. Среди основных недостатков было отмечено наличие множество «зданий-болванок», внутри которых нельзя наблюдать за действиями персонажей, а также в общем качество графики, не улучшавшееся по сравнению со второй частью. После выпуска третий симулятор побил рекорд The Sims 2 и стал самой продаваемой игрой в истории компьютерных игр. Так за первую неделю после выпуска было продано 1,4 миллиона копий симулятора. Одновременно игра побила рекорд по количеству скачиваний пиратской копии, которая попала в интернет за две недели до официального выпуска игры. The Sims 3 остаётся крупнейшей частью франшизы The Sims с выпущенными 11 дополнениями и 9 каталогами. Продолжение линейки — The Sims 4 было выпущено 2 сентября 2014 года15. Содержание * 1Сюжет * 2Геймплей ** 2.1Сравнение с The Sims 2 * 3Разработка * 4Выход и версии ** 4.1Персональные компьютеры ** 4.2Для телефонов ** 4.3Для IOS и Android ** 4.4Для консолей * 5Расширения ** 5.1Каталоги ** 5.2Дополнения ** 5.3Загружаемые города ** 5.4Сборники * 6Музыкальное сопровождение * 7Восприятие ** 7.1Для Персональных компьютеров ** 7.2Версия для игровых приставок ** 7.3Версия для Nintendo ** 7.4Популярность и влияние ** 7.5Проблемы * 8Скачиваемые материалы * 9Комментарии * 10Примечания * 11Ссылки Сюжет Игра представляет собой виртуальную песочницу, в которой игрок может управлять жизнью персонажей. В базовой игре без дополнений доступен городок под названием Сансет Вэлли (англ. Sunset Valley), который был основан семьями Гот и Ландграаб, но позже туда поселилась семья Альто, что привело к конфликту между семьями. В городе проживает 26 семей, многие персонажи были заимствованы из предыдущих частей The Sims, в частности в Сансет Вэлли проживают многие персонажи из базового городка The Sims и Новосельска из The Sims 2. Oднако все события тут происходят примерно на 10-20 лет старше, таким образом события, происходящие в Сансет Вэлли являются приквелом «Городка 1» из игры The Sims и Новосельска из The Sims 2. В частности появляются персонажи, которые уже умерли от старости во втором симуляторе, или ещё не постарели, например супружеская пара Гот (англ. Goth) — Карнелия и Гунтер, воспитывающая своего сына — маленького Мортимера (англ. Mortimer Goth). Семья живёт в большом викторианском особняке, а на их заднем участке похоронены члены семьи Гот и Толстопятко по материнской линии. Сам маленький Мортимер находится в дружественных отношениях с Беллой Холотякки (англ. Bella Bachelor), которая во вселенной The Sims и The Sims 2 будучи взрослой станет его женой. Белла в свою очередь живёт вместе с родителями — Джокасто и Шимусом, а также со старшим братом Майклом. Мать Джокасто усердно воспитывает своих детей, поэтому они особо отличаются своим примерным поведением среди соседей. Другая семья — Тесла (англ. Langerak) состоит из пары Дастина и Лианы, а также их детей — Паркера и Юлианны. Помимо этого с семьёй живёт Зельда, работающая музыкантом. Самый младший член семьи — Юлианна Тесла (англ. Kaylynn Langerak) станет уборщицей и возлюбленной Дона Лотарио во вселенной The Sims 2. В одном из современных особняков оживёт молодая вдова Агнес Толстопятко, которая потеряла своего мужа и в наследство получила большое состояние. Жители городка стараются избегать её, и особняк. Сама Агнес собиралась завезти ребёнка и в доме всё ещё осталась детская недоделанная комната. Во вселенной The Sims она станет озлобленной пожилой дамой. На вершине холма расположены два роскошных поместья, в одном из которых живут Ландграаб (англ. Landgraab), чья фамилия не раз упоминалась в предыдущих сериях The Sims, а в другом — Альто (англ. Alto), которые стали богачами благодаря обманам и махинациям, данные персонажи не появлялись в предыдущих частях. Вито и Ник сами по себе являются злыми персонажами, но их дочка Холли оказалась добрым человеком и ни с кем не конфликтует в отличие от своих родителей. Сами Альто и Ландграаб враждуют между собой. Помимо персонажей из предыдущих игр в городке проживает множество новых семей, например коммуна Матери-Одиночки англ. Single Moms household, где под одной крышей живёт Фионна Макайриш вместе со своей дочкой — Ривер и не давно впустила к себе жить подругу Молли с маленькой дочкой Сэнди, которые в свою очередь остались без дома. У семьи малый денежный бюджет. Также в Сансте Вэлли проживает множество одиноких персонажей. Геймплей ; Сим (The Sims), Список городов The Sims 3, Симлиш Смысл игры заключается в управлении семьёй, которая может состоять максимум из восьми виртуальных людей —симов (англ. sims)1. Игра не привязана к сюжетной линии и теоретически персонажами можно управлять вечно. Игра лишь прерывается, когда единственный или последний управляемый персонаж на участке умирает по какой либо причине, тогда игрок может играть за другую семью. Основная цель игрока заключается в постоянном удовлетворении основных потребностей персонажей. Другая цель игры состоит в поиске постоянного источникадохода; совершенствовании навыков персонажей, и укреплении их связей с другими симами. Помимо этого игра позволяет строить здания и обустраивать комнаты, в которых живут или будут жить персонажи. При управлении семьёй можно переключаться между тремя основными режимами: жизни, где игрок непосредственно управляет действиями симов или редактором строительства и покупки мебели, чтобы построить дом и покупать новую мебель на денежные средства семьи (тогда время для симов останавливаются и они «застывают» на месте). Также есть режим съёмок, позволяющий фотографировать или снимать игру в разном качестве. Сутки в игре продолжаются 24 минуты, однако время можно ускорить в несколько раз, например, когда персонаж спит или работает. Сутки плавно сменяются ночью, утром, днём и ночью16. При запуске новой игры игрок попадает в Сансет Валли 2. Когда игрок загружает городок ему доступны два режима: «Настройка игры» и «Изменение города», первый режим запускается по умолчанию в том случае, если игрок не выбрал управляемую семью. В режиме настройки игры можно поместить на участок новую семью из выбранного списка, или создать новую в редакторе персонажей. Выбрав определённую семью, она по умолчанию станет управляемой в данном городке. Чтобы сменить управляемую семью, в режиме городка надо выбрать специальную опцию «Выбрать другую семью». В режиме изменения города можно удалять и строить любые здания 316. Вместе с обновлением была добавлена возможность размещать пустые участки на равнинной локации. Над головой управляемого персонажа «висит» «пламбоб» — кристаллгексагональной бипирамидальнойформы — цвет которого также отражает настроение персонажа Возраст создаваемых персонажей может формироваться от малыша (англ. toddler) до старика4. С помощью ползунков можно выбрать желаемый оттенок кожи от смуглого до бледного, а также есть широкий выбор причёсок, к которым можно выбирать любой цвет, разделённый на 4 разных оттенка. Помимо этого, редактор позволяет изменять черты лица и телосложение от толстого до худого и от мускулистого до слабого516. Для каждого персонажа выбирается жизненная цель, которую он будет стремится исполнить в течении своей жизни и черты его характера, и которая в будущем будут влиять на поведение и желания сима. Однако жизненные цели не влияют на общий характер персонажа, как это было в The Sims 216 В базовой игре всего доступны 63 черты характера. Каждому персонажу можно выбрать по 5 черт, однако они не должны противоречить друг-другу, например семьянин/детоненавистник или душа компании/одиночка. При создании сразу нескольких персонажей игрок может образовать родственную связь между ними (например, брат и сестра, отец и сын) или брачные узы. У каждого персонажа в меню отношений можно посмотреть его семейное древо и увидеть всех родственников, в том числе и умерших. Готовую семью можно поселить на пустой или готовый участок; в семье не может быть больше восьми человек с питомцами16. Участки могут быть жилыми и общественными17. Сим живёт на жилом участке и может посещать общественные места, например чтобы совершать покупки или завести знакомства с новыми персонажами. В режиме покупки игрок может покупать новую мебель или продавать имеющуюся. В режиме строительства игрок может строить дом или изменять рельеф участка6. Однако режим покупки не доступен для участков, не принадлежащих персонажу716. В режиме строительства и покупки игрок может изменять участок персонажа, обустраивать его. Однако возможность строительства и покупки новой мебели ограниченна семейным бюджетом. Дома можно строить практически любого размера и формы, мебель также выполнена в разном стиле, от классики до современного стиля. В игру внедрён инструмент создания стиля, позволяющий практически безгранично изменять текстуры объектов и их оттенки16. У каждого управляемого персонажа имеется шесть шкал потребностей, которые периодически необходимо восполнять. Самые важные из них: обеспечение пищей, поход в туалет и сон18. Если не удовлетворять потребности персонажей, то они будут несчастными и даже могут умереть. Также на настроение персонажа влияют его черты характера: грязнуля не будет обращать внимание на помойку в доме, а технофоб будет нервничать при виде электроники. Также на настроение персонажа влияют события, которые происходят вокруг него: так если персонаж, даже с полными шкалами потребностей потерпит неудачу в любви, будет уволен из работы или переживёт смерть родного — в любом случае будет ходить в подавленном настроении, и наоборот - голодный и усталый персонаж, только что исполнивший свою мечту, будет счастливым1618. В игре используется вымышленная письменность У каждого персонажа присутствуют желания, которые игрок также может удалять, поэтому одна из основных задач игрока сводится к выполнению желаний сима, за что они получают так называемые «баллы счастья», на которые, в свою очередь, можно приобрести награды18. Наибольшее количество баллов счастья персонаж получает при исполнении своей жизненной цели. То, какими будут желания, зависит от того, с каким характером был создан сим и какая жизненная цель для него была избрана: художник будет всё время думать о картинах, а злодей — мечтать о очередных пакостях. Чтобы желания сима сбывались, необходимо совершать определённые действия, улучшать его навыки и укреплять связи с другими персонажами18. За баллы счастья персонаж может приобретать разные награды, призванные облегчить жизнь персонажу16. В игре доступно множество социальных взаимодействий с разными персонажами: от простой дружбы и романтики до открытой вражды. Отношения у персонажей начинаются с «нейтральных»; чтобы их улучшить, необходимо общаться с персонажем и осуществлять различные взаимодействия, следя при этом, чтобы они соответствовали уровню развития отношений18. Например, если попытаться обнять или поцеловать едва знакомого персонажа, он, скорее всего, откажет ему и отношения заметно ухудшатся18. Персонаж может намеренно оскорблять другого сима, при достижении достаточно плохих отношений можно устроить драку. Также на отношение влияют черты характера: если персонажи будут обладать противоположные чертами, что это заметно усложнит их общение. Вредному/злому персонажу по умолчанию будет сложнее подружиться с кем-либо16. Другая цель игрока заключается в пополнении семейных сбережений, для чего персонаж должен устроится на работу. Каждая профессия разделена на 10 ступеней, и персонаж начинает свою карьеру с низшей должности, имея небольшую почасовую зарплату8 В игре используется вымышленная валюта, которая называется''симолеон''. Для продвижения по карьерной лестнице персонаж должен развивать навыки и приходить на работу в хорошем настроении. При достижении вершины карьеры персонажу становятся доступны особые взаимодействия16. Сравнение с The Sims 2 Одним из новых возможностей в игре заключается в том, что персонаж может свободно перемещаться по городу. Игрок и его сим могут отправится в любую точку города без экрана загрузки (локации будут загружаться «на лету»; таким образом нет существенных задержек при перемещениях, но, тем не менее, могут наблюдаться проблемы с производительностью, которые зачастую удаётся решить путём изменения настроек качества изображения на минимальные19). Персонаж может пешком или с помощью транспорта добраться до любой точки города и свободно посещать другие участки или общественные места. Некоторые заведения, такие, как спорткомплекс, библиотека или галерея полностью открытые для посещения, но остальные заведения представляют собой «кроличьи норы», куда персонаж заходит и внутри за его действиями больше нельзя наблюдать16. В отличие от второй части, где во время управления одной семьёй для остальных персонажей время «останавливалось», в The Sims 3 «город динамично изменяется»16, то есть соседи умирают, женятся и рожают детей, в пустые участки могут въехать новые жители или существующие семья покидают участок. Смена суток также была полностью переработана, если во второй части симулятора сутки резко сменялись днём и ночью каждые 12 игровых часов, то в''The Sims 3'' Они сменяются плавно, игрок может наблюдать за рассветом, восходом, движением солнца, луны, облаков и звёзд. Также в игре все уличные растения колышутся, образуя эффект ветра, что нет в The Sims 2. Коллекционирование каменных пород, семян и насекомых также является нововведением игры. Другим главным нововведением игры является инструмент изменения стиля, позволяющий перекрашивать любые объекты в одну из сотен доступных покрасок. Если в The SIms 2 для каждой мебели было доступен ограниченный вид покрасок, то в The Sims 3 появляется специальное «меню текстур», в котором покраски делятся на несколько разных категорий: камень, плитка, ткань, кожа итд. При изменении текстуры мебели в игре по умолчанию открывается меню текстур, от куда игрок может выбрать любую покраску, например придать дивану рисунок камня или плитки. Помимо этого редактор позволяет с помощью палитры изменять цвет и контрастность самой покраски. Это касается и любой одежды или аксессуаров, которые носят персонажи. Для изменения цвета волос и глаз также была внедрена палитра, позволяющая выбирать любой желаемый цвет и его контрастность. Детализация персонажей была заметно улучшена, у них отсутствуют резкие углы, как в The Sims 2, но при этом детализация мебели и объектов стала немного проще. Система настроения персонажа была усовершенствованна, и больше не зависит полностью от базовых потребностей, в частности на персонажа влияют так называемые мудлеты настроения, которые он временно получает после какого либо действия или события, зелёные мудлеты (например первый поцелуй, повышение на работе) положительно влияют на общее настроение персонажа, а красные мудлеты (например страх темноты, оскорбление другим симом) наоборот портят настроение16. Система желаний и страхов была изменена и в третьей части были оставлены только желания, которые игрок может удалять16. Разработка Хотя игра формально является преемницей The Sims 2, её прототипом также послужила не выпущенная игра от студии Maxis в 2001 году — SimsWille, которая разрабатывалась параллельно с The Sims 1, игра была представлена городком под названием СимсВилль, где игрок должен был развивать инфраструктуру и строить новые участки. Одни представляли собой общественные здания (ратуша, библиотека, кинозал, магазины и т. д.), другие — частными домами, в каждом из которых может жить семья, за которой игрок мог наблюдать, также персонажи могли свободно передвигаться по городку. Одним из главных недостатков игры заключался в том, что игрок не мог напрямую управлять персонажами, а лишь наблюдать со стороны, также в игре не было возможности строить дома, все здания представляли собой «кроличьи норы», куда игрок уже не мог попадать, это касалось и частных домов. Впоследствии разработчики решили отказаться от проекта в пользу The Sims20. Разработка велась в студии The Sims Studio, расположенной в городе Редвуд-Сити, расположенном в округе Сан-Матео, штате Калифорнии21 под руководительством Рода Хамбла22 в течении трёх лет23, это также первая игра серии The Sims, в разработке которой не участвовал Уилл Райт — основоположник серии, ушедший раннее из-за разногласий с EA Games24. Перед разработкой команда решила внимательно, в течении нескольких месяцев изучить мнения игроков, чтобы лучше понять, что больше всего им нравилось в предыдущих частях The Sims, и какие нововведения и изменения они бы пожелали видеть в базовом геймлее больше всего22. Таким образом разработчики общались с многочисленными фанатами The Sims, чтобы учесть их пожелания в предстоящей игре21. Изображение из ранней, двухмерной версии игры в процессе её разработки25. Идея о создании открытого игрового мира существовала среди разработчиков ещё до разработки The Sims 2, однако было сразу решено сделать это преимуществом будущей третьей части, так как основная сложность для разработчиков заключалась в переводе второй части игры в полноценную трёхмерную графику, в противном случае разработчикам не хватило бы времени и ресурсов на создание удачной игры26. С технической точки зрения задачей разработчиков заключалось в расширении единственного участка до целого района27. При этом по словам одного из разработчиков — Бен Белла одна из главных сложностей заключалась в том, чтобы игра с открытым миром не стала большим бременем для оперативной памяти простых компьютеров и не начинала виснуть21, впоследствии позже была проведена долгая работа по снижению технических требований для игры и оптимизации для ноутбуков26. Другой член команды разработчиков — Мэтт Браун образно выразился; «Больше никаких хомячьих клеток»22. Сам Род Хамбл признался, что «шовный мир» в The Sims 2 был её самым серьёзным недостатком. Команда разработчиков начали работать над концепцией открытого виртуального мира — сложность в которой состояла в том, чтобы виртуальные люди могли бы правильно взаимодействовать с другими персонажами и с городом в целом22. Впоследствии командой разработчиков был создал полноценный прототип игры в двухмерном пространстве, который включал в себя 60 участков, в каждом из которого жила определённая семья22. Другим нововведением должен был стать усовершенствованный интеллект виртуальных человечков (система характера и взаимоотношений были полностью переработаны), и придании реалистичности персонажам и окружающему миру21. Одна из основных целей разработчиков заключалась в изменении модели настроения персонажа, чтобы базовые потребности лишь частично влияли на его общее настроение, в отличие от The Sims 228, отведя значительную роль событиям, происходящим вокруг персонажа, например его успеху на работе, самореализации, общению с другими персонажами, статусу и прочее, за образец была взята Пирамида потребностей по Маслоу22. Также была полностью переработана система характеров, так например было решено избавится от «шкал характера» 928, так как к такой системе личностей можно было создать малое количество уникальных анимаций28. Другой причиной в пользу отказа от шкал личностей послужил факт «размытости», например разница между 2 и 3 баллами в шкале «неряха-чистюля» были на столько незначительными, что в общем игроки не замечали разницу в изменении поведения, из-за чего многие игроки обращались к советам по стратегии в интернете, в частности энциклопедиях, посвящённых игре The Sims28. При разработке The Sims 3 Рей Мазза, один из разработчиков игры изучал героев из кинодраматургии и заметил, что они часто обладают особенными чертами характера, которые явно различимы друг от друга, то есть нет никакой размытости28. Впоследствии было решено создать множество разных черт характера, каждый из которых будет отличаться своей уникальностью28. Прототипом для этого также послужили черты характера питомцев из The Sims 2, где при дрессировке животных, они приобретали новые качества, такие, как например не «писать дома», «спать на улице», «не кусаться» итд28. Для того, чтобы создать основной список черт характера был проведён опрос среди группы людей, которые должны были ответить, какими чертами личности они обладают28. Другие черты характера разработчики добавили, будучи вдохновлёнными поступками некоторых героев из телесериалов: например черты характера «бережливый» и''«попрошайка»'' были переняты у персонажа Джорджа Костанзы (англ.)русск. из телесериала Сайнфелд, в частности из эпизода, где Джордж перед своей свадьбой решает купить самые дешёвые пригласительные открытки28, и в результате его невеста умирает, после того, как слишком много лизала открытки с ядовитым клеем28. Вдохновителем для черты характера «злой» послужил персонаж из мультсериала Симпсоны — Мистер Бёрнс, постоянно промышляющий свои зловещие планы28. После того, как общий список личностей был составлен разработчики пришли к выводу, что некоторые черты характера противоречат друг-другу, что в будущем может вызвать конфликт в действиях персонажей, поэтому было решено ввезти ограничение в выборе характеров, например злой персонаж не может стать добрым, а одиночка — душой компании28. Некоторые черты характера были слишком похожи друг-на-друга, их было решено соединить, такие, как например уверенный и отважный28. Сначала в игру было решено ввезти систему баллов, так например за положительные черты характера отнимались баллы, а за отрицательные — обратно возвращались28. Таким образом игрок мог деть персонажу безграничное количество черт характера, при условии, что половина из них будут плохими28. Впоследствии разработчики пришли к выводу, что это слишком жестоко, поэтому решили исключить систему баллов, давая возможность по своему желанию выбирать черты характера, но так как по словам Рея Маззы игроки часто склонны злоупотреблять в ситуациях, где нет ограничений, было решено ограничить общее количество доступных черт характера для каждого персонажа до пяти28. В игру планировалось добавить черти характера — дальтоник, при этом игрок мог бы сам настраивать те цвета, которые персонаж не может видеть. Позже, управляя персонажем-дальтоником игра бы перекрашивалась в те цвета, которые видит сам персонаж. Впоследствии от такой особенности было решено отказаться из-за технических трудностей28. При ранней разработке базового поведения персонажей, для более быстрой работы компьютером и экономии времени использовались двухмерные модели персонажей и зданий без анимации, параллельно велась работа над другими моделями поведения персонажей, которые в конечном счёте не оправдали себя и стали причиной возникновения забавных или тупиковых ситуаций, связанных с взаимоотношениями персонажей, некоторые прототипы не «доживали и двух дней»22 например надо было решить проблему «толпы», чтобы персонажи в больших количествах могли правильно перемещаться по тротуару и пропускать друг-друга, однако по словам Рода Хамбла благодаря работе над подобными ошибкам и недочётами, разработчикам удалось усовершенствовать геймлей и устранить множество недочётов, которые с первого взгляда невозможно заметить, например возникновение ситуации, когда персонаж отсутствует на работе, а его неубранная книга лежит на полу, что непременно начнёт раздражать игрока, так как он хочет убрать её без помощи персонажа22. Потребности персонажей были усовершенствованы, за основу была взятаПирамида потребностей по Маслоу22 В результате в игру было решено внедрить инструмент live dragging, позволяющий с помощью захвата мышкой перемещать некоторые объекты в режиме жизни, например перемещая старую газету в мусорный бак, не задействовав сима29. Также было решено внедрить несколько типов отношений, делающих чёткую грань между дружбой и любовью, чтобы избежать распространённой ошибки из предыдущей части, когда сим мог внезапно стать любовником старого друга, случайно использовав романтическое взаимоотношение30. Род Хамбл упоминал, что в базовой игре можно будет жить в квартирах30, однако в выпущенной игре такая возможность отсутствовала и была добавлена с дополнением В сумерках. Разработчики помимо всего хотели внедрить в игру режим многопользовательской игры, позволяющий в режиме настоящего времени играть вместе с другими игроками, однако в последствии было решено отказаться от данной идеи31. Одна из главных целей заключалась в придании новой игре глубину и реалистичность, хотя такие попытки были частично воплощены в таких дополнениях для The Sims 2, как The Sims 2: Времена года и The Sims 2: Увлечения, а также создание условий, при которых игрок больше не будет вынужден большею часть времени следить за базовыми потребностями персонажа31. Чтобы сделать геймплей интереснее было решено ввезти систему заданий-квестов, за выполнения которых персонаж получает разные награды26. Также по словам Рода Хамбла на команду разработчиков была возложена большая ответственность — создать хорошею и интересную игру, так какEA Games рассчитывала получать от будущей игры наибольшие денежные доходы23. Когда игра проходила бета-тестирование, разработчики приглашали в свою студию множество игроков The Sims 2, чтобы те выявляли ошибки и недочёты в игре32. Впоследствии ещё сильнее сократили время загрузки игры и значительно расширили возможность изменять цвет объектов почти до безграничности32. Уилл Райт, предыдущий геймдизайнер перед уходом желал, чтобы в третьей части оставили 99% мебели и декора из The Sims 2, в результате разработчики решили оставить некоторые предметы из предыдущей части30. Учитывая пожелания игроков разработчики решили больше сосредоточится на разных видах смерти и особенно призраках, если во второй части игры призраки представляли собой эфемерными существами, то в третьей части персонаж после смерти как бы переживает «реинкарнацию», а самих призраков было решено сделать «очень живыми», до такое степени, что ими можно управлять и заводить от них детей26. Несмотря на это во время разработки третей часто среди фанатов поползли слухи, что из новой игры вовсе могут исключить все виды смерти из соображений жестокости, однако слухи были неоправданны26. В третей части разработчики ввели возможность изменять вес персонажа, от тощего, до жирного, при этом разработчики исключили возможность насмешек над слишком худым или толстым симом, сделав это лишь внешним качеством, не влияющим на игровой процесс, так как по словам разработчиков они не ставили перед собой цель «надсмехаться над весом»26. При разработке движений персонажей была использована техника захвата движения, в фотосессиях с разными позами принимали дизайнеры и разработчики игры33. Вначале по многочисленным желаниям фанатов было решено сделать игру более эротичной и раскрепощённой по сравнению с The Sims 2, однако впоследствии было решено воздержаться, так игра могла бы получить взрослые рейтинги, а основной игровой аудиторией остаётся дети и подростки26. Выход и версии Персональные компьютеры Впервые о разработке третьей части игры стало известно в 2006 году, после того, как на двух сайтах, посвящённых дизайну новых компьютерных игр: Gamma Ray и Feng Zhu Design — добавили название The Sims 3 в список предстоящих к выпуску компьютерных игр. Несмотря на то, что информация в обоих сайтах была удалена через несколько дней, это породило слухи о предстоящем выходе третьей части симулятора34. Слухи были официально подтверждены в 2007 году. Разработчики также намекнули, чти мир и передвижение персонажей в The Sims 3 станут более «свободными»35, а также из-за активной работы над третьим симулятором будет меньше выпускаться расширений к The Sims 2 в 2008 году36. Игру планировалось выпустить к 2009 году37. В предпоследнем дополнении The Sims 2 — Увлечения к каждому участку с семьёй один раз подходил персонаж по имени Род Хамбл, оставляя в подарок компьютер с рекламой The Sims 316. Позже реклама третьего симулятора также появилась в''Spore'' и The Sims 2:16 Официальный анонс о предстоящем выпуске игры состоялся 19 марта 2008 года38. В марте 2008 года открыли официальный сайт, посвящённый третьей части39. A 15 июля были опубликованы 7 изображений из игры, 4 из которых вскоре были удалены, но до того момента скачаны интернет-сообществом16. 8 мая было объявлено, что разработчики закончили стадию бета-тестирования игры16. Новый официальный сайт рассказывал небольшие подробности о геймлее игры и её новых особенностях, и о том, что за дополнительную плату можно будет получить VIP-подписку, благодаря которой игрок будет получать эксклюзивные материалы и обновления, раньше простых игроков40. Посетитель при регистрации мог выбрать себе виртуального сима — СимПриятеля, который путешествовал по сайту вместе с пользователем и понемногу рассказывал о новых взаимоотношениях персонажей16. Пользователь мог выбрать одного из шести выбранных персонажей. Также разработчиками была бесплатно выпущена мини-игра SimСоциум, где игрок может управлять поступками персонажа41. Некоторые игроки после просмотра изображений будущей игры вызывали опасения, что показанные там город — это лишь потёмкинская деревня, однако разработчики опровергли слухи, после того, как представители EA Gamesна закрытой встречи продемонстрировали элементы геймплея новой игры команде журналистов игрового порталаIGN42. Среди других опасений было то, что на The Sims 3 могут наложить техническую защиту авторских прав —DRM, из-за которой у игроков Spore — предыдущей новинки от студии Maxis, возникли серьёзные проблемы в виде того, что игру можно было установить лишь три раза или для загрузки игры требовалось сетевое подключение16. Род Хамбл лично пообещал, что у игры будет такая же лицензия, как и у второго симулятора, то есть для игры будет требоваться вставка лицензионного диска, а количество установок будет безграничным43. Упаковка издания The Sims 3: Коллекционное издание, предлагающее ряд аксессуаров и бонусных объектов к игре The Sims 3 была продемонстрирована на выставке Electronic Entertainment Expo в 2008 году, где заняла 4-е место в списке самых ожидаемых игр44. На выставке был показан первый официальный трейлер к игре, демонстрирующий участок мужчины, одиноко стоящий посреди пустой локации (типичный недостаток из''The Sims 2''), когда мужчина выходит на улицу, он к своему удивлению замечает, что находится посреди жилого квартала, видя многочисленных соседей, занимающихся разными делами на своих участках и проходящих мимо персонажей, отправляющихся в центр города45. Новый ролик сильно впечатлил многих игроков, особенно фанатов игры The Sims 246. В августе 2008 года EA Games объявили, что официальная дата выпуска игры состоится 20 февраля 2009 года, и помимо обычного издания параллельно будет выпускаться «''The Sims 3:Kоллекционное издание»'', которое можно приобрести за более высокую плату, которое помимо упаковки с базовой игрой будет включать в себя usb-накопитель и подсвечник в форме пламбоба. Для тех, кто сделает предзаказ игры, для скачивания будут доступны бонусные объекты для игры47. В начале февраля стало известно, что дата выпуска откладывается на 2 июня 2009 года, предполагалось, что перенос выхода был связан с многомиллионными убытками, в компании EA Games48. Разработчики ответили, что перенос связан с тем, чтобы ещё немного доработать игру и дополнительно протестировать её на наличие ошибок и недочётов, так как EA Games сделала огромную ставку на игру49. 21 августа 2008 года демо-версия игры была представлена в Лейпциге, Германия на немецком игровом съезде, где посетители могли ознакомится с новым геймлеем третьего симулятора, редактором создания персонажа и редактором стиля50. The Sims 3 была выпущена 2 июля 2009 года для операционных систем Windows и Mac OS. Выпуск игры торжественно состоялся в Сингапуре, при поддержке филиала EA Games в новом торговом центре Mall Lluma16. Ранняя версия игры содержала в себе множество ошибок и глюков, например ребёнок мог приобретать нечеловеческую форму тела, или персонажи могли внезапно «застревать»51. В некоторых странах игра выпускалась под другими названиями: так например игра вышла в Германии под названием Die Sims 352, вИспании, как Los Sims 353, Франции — Les Sims 354, Голландии, — De Sims 355, Японии — Дзя Симудзу 3 (яп.ザ・シムズ3 ?)56, Южной Корее — Симджы 3 (кор. 심즈 3)57 и Китае под названием Moни Шиминь (кит. 模擬市民3)58. В России игра вышла 5 июля 2009 года под рейтингом 12+. Русской локализацией занималась компанияСофтКлаб59. Выход игры состоялся в магазине «Хитзона» в ТЦ «Европейский» в 18:30 и сопровождался музыкальным телешоу The Sims 3: Жизнь по твоим правилам!. В России выпуск игры сопровождался простым и коллекционным изданием60. В массовую продажу игра поступила в сеть Магазинов MediaMarkt в Москве, Санкт-Петербурге и Ростове-на-Дону61 на день раньше общероссийского релиза62. К игре было всего выпущено 11 дополнений, первое из которых The Sims 3: Мир приключений (англ. The Sims 3: World Adventures) было выпущено17 ноября 2009 года63, а последнее The Sims 3: Вперёд в будущее (англ. The Sims 3: Into the Future) — 22 октября2013 года64, помимо этого к игре было выпущено 9 каталогов и особые издания с городками. Помимо этого к игре было выпущено множество разных сборников. Известно, что в одном из дополнений разработчики собирались добавить супергероев65, впоследствии идея была частично воплощена в карьере детектива66. В январе 2011 года The Sims 3 стала доступной для покупки в онлайн-магазине Steam, где также можно было купить сразу сборник The Sims 3:Ultimate Bundle, включающий в себя 3 первых дополнения и 2 каталога67. Для телефонов В 2009—2010-Х годах был создан ряд игр для мобильных телефонов, которые представляют собой простые двухмерные игры, стилизованные под The Sims 3 и её дополнения, но с сильно упрощённым геймлеем. 22 мая 2009 года была выпущена мобильная версия игры, созданная на платформе Java для мобильных телефонов. Игрок должен управлять персонажем, удовлетворять его базовые потребности, повышать навыки, обустраивать дом и знакомится с новыми персонажами68. Вторая игра — The Sims 3: Ambitions была выпущена 12 апреля 2010 года, игрок должен выбрать для персонажа подходящую профессию (супер-звезда, артист, спортсмен и дизайнер) и напрямую управлять им во время работы. В игре доступны широкий выбор одежды, множество квестов и мини-игр69. 2 ноября 2010 года была выпущена игра под названием The Sims 3: World Adventures, где персонаж может отправиться в Китай, Египет или Францию, проходя там разные квесты. В игре нужно исполнить о общей сложности 50 разных целей, также тут доступны 4 мини-игры70. Четвёртая игра — The Sims 3: Supernatural была выпущена 29 июня 2012 года. Игра предлагает мини-квесты, связанные со сверх-естественными силами, аксессуары волшебной и готической тематики, а также новая возможность обзавестись семьёй71. Последняя игра The Sims 3: Winter edition была выпущена 29 ноября 2013 года и представляет заснеженный городок в канун рождества72. По данным абонентов операторов мобильной связи «Киевстар» и Djuice в 2010 году игра The Sims 3 заняла второе место по количеству скачиваний уступив мести игре Гарри Поттер и дары смерти и опередив Need for Speed™ Hot Pursuit73. Для IOS и Android Основная статья: The Sims FreePlay Впервые данные о предстоящем выпуске игры для устройств iPhone и the iPod Touch появились ещё до выпуска оригинальной игры феврале 2009 года48, и что её можно будет платно скачать в app store, также за дополнительную плату можно будет устанавливать дополнительные объекты и расширения к игре74. В марте 2009 года игра наравне с Command & Conquer возглавила список самых ожидаемых игр для смартфонов75. The Sims 3 для iPhone и iPod Touch была выпущена 2 июня 2009 года в день выпуска основной игры для ПК. Разработкой игры занималась студии IronMonkey Studios и The Sims Studio игра получила в общем высокую оценку от сообщества — 7,5 из 1076. Игра доступна на 8 языков (без русского) и по ранним оценкам app store получила рейтинг 3,5 из 5, который позже однако отпустился до 2,5-ти77. 18 декабря 2010 года игра вышла для операционной системы Android. Оценки сообщества были гораздо ниже и составляли 5,5 из 1078. Игра имеет сильно упрощённую графику5 поколения, но как и основная игра, даёт возможность персонажу свободно перемещаться по городу. Игрок должен удовлетворять базовые потребности персонажа, зарабатывать на жизнь и знакомится с новыми персонажами. Также игра включает в себя 4 мини-игры — рыбалка, садоводство, готовка и режим строительства дома76. В игру внедрён стерео-колонки, которые можно купить в режиме строительства, таким образом давая возможность игроку слушать музыку из игры74. 2 апреля 2010 года для iPhone была выпущена игра The Sims 3: World Adventures, позволяющая персонажам путешествовать в Китай, Египет и Францию в поисках новых приключений79. Игра доступна на шести языках без русского, хотя изначально рейтинг игры был достаточно высоким и составлял 3,5 из 5, позже он отпустился до 2-х80. По данным за 2010 год The Sims 3 заняла 8 место в списке самых кассовых игр для iPhone/iPod Touch81. 13 декабря 2011 года для iPhone и iPad была выпущена условно-бесплатная игра The Sims FreePlay, имеющая тот же игровой движок, что и The Sims 3 для смартфонов. Однако новую игру можно скачать бесплатно, но за счёт дополнительной платы для игрока станут доступны дополнительные объекты, аксессуары и прочее. Игрок должен управлять 16 симами в одном городке82. К игре начиная с 2012 года выходили множество обновлений—дополнений, первое из которых Gets A Valentine's Day вышло в февраля 2012 года83. Для консолей В апреле 2010 года компания Electronic Arts объявила о предстоящем выпуске версии игры для Консольных устройств, где также было объявлено, что игроки смогут делиться своими созданными персонажами и зданиями с другими пользователями через специальные службы обмена, поддерживаемые консольными устройствами. Пользователи Nintendo DS для игры должны использовать стилус84. The Sims 3 была выпущена для ряда консольных устройств (26 октября 2010 года для PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii,Nintendo DS3 и 25 марта 2010 года для Nintendo 3DS3. Игры для PS3, Xbox и Wii основаны на игровом движке игры для ПК, хотя версия для Wii имеет заметно упрощённую графику, что в общем плохо сказалось на её отзывах, однако взамен имеет дополнительно погодные условия и новые карьеры. Версия игры для Nintendo имеет упрощённый геймлей со значительно упрощенной графикой. Например количество созданных персонажей ограничивается одним человеком. В консольных играх можно обмениваться созданными домами и персонажами например через XBLA и PSN85. Игрок должен управлять жизнью персонажа, зарабатывать на жизнь, знакомится с новыми персонажами и развивать навыки. В игру внедрены «силы кармы», которые игрок может использовать на персонаже в умеренном количестве разблокировывать новые виды карты по мере выполнения разных заданий и целей. Кармы могут положительно или отрицательно воздействовать на сима, например ускорять развитие навыков, чинить сломанные предметы, или же вызывает землятрясение или смерть персонажа. Кармой нужно пользоваться осторожно, в противном случае это приведёт к трагическим последствиям86. Kаждые сутки происходит так называемый «час расплаты», которые может принести персонажу новые бедствия, если игрок неосторожно использовал карму87. В России игра для консолей вышла 18 ноября (Xbox 360)588, 28 октября (PS3)7 и 15 ноября (Wii)9 2010 года. Русской локализацией занималась компания СофтКлаб579. Также выход игры для Nintendo 3DS состоялся одновременно с самим портативным устройством 25 марта 2011 года в России и Европе10. The Sims 3 наряду с другими 12 играми вошла в стартовую линейку, выпускающуюся для Nintendo в России89, в Европе в стартовую линейку помимо симулятора вошли более 25 игр90. 18 октября 2010 года для PS3, Xbox 360 и 18 октября 2011 года для Nintendo 3DS была выпущена игра с расширением The Sims 3: Pets, где игрок должен ухаживать за питомцами и улучшать их навыки91. Расширения Каталоги Основная статья: Каталоги The Sims 3 Добавляют в игру набор новых объектов, но не изменяют основный геймплей. Дополнения Представляют собой игровые дополнения, значительно расширяющие геймплей основной игры, а также добавляющие множество дополнительных объектов и новые города. Загружаемые города Помимо дополнений и каталогов, для The Sims 3 выпускала отдельно города, которые можно либо приобрести за симпоинты, или купить коробку с ключом внутри, который надо было ввести на официальном сайте The Sims 3, после чего город был доступен для загрузки и установки в игру. Город также включает в себя небольшое количество эксклюзивных предметов. Сборники Представляют собой особые издания, совмещающие в себе как правило базовую игру и одно или несколько дополнений/каталогов. Музыкальное сопровождение |} Язык, на котором разговаривают персонажи, называется симлишеми был специально создан для игры. Для каждого типа персонажей доступны голоса одного или двух актёров147. Композитором музыкального сопровождения с The Sims 3 до The Sims 3: Городская жизнь являлся Стив Яблонски. Музыка, предназначенная для режима городка, создания семьи и строительства записывалась в симфонической студии Голливуда в зале Ньюман Скоуринг при поддержке20th Century Fox148. Музыкальные композиции для простой и электронной гитары играли Даррел Браун (англ.)русск., Ребекка Маулеон и Пеппино Д'Агостино. Дополнительную музыку создавали в студии APM Music (англ.)русск.148. Композитором музыкального сопровождения с The Sims 3: Питомцы по настоящее время является Кристофер Леннерц. По словам разработчиков, никто из певцов и озвучивающих актёров, которым они предлагали принять участие в записи голосов и песен, не отказывался от предложения, отчасти от того, что им давали возможность играть в The Sims 3 до её официального выхода30. В частности британская певица Лили Аллен, былa раннее вдохновлена модными аксессуарами каталога для The Sims 2 — H&M Fashion Stuff и решила записать свой хит — «Smile» на симлише для будущей игры30. Вместе с выходом дополнения The Sims 3: Мир Приключений в игру была добавлена музыка на симлише известных исполнителей, таких как Лиэнн Раймс, Натали Портман, Кэти Мелуа, Эсме Дентерс, Эван Тобенфельд, американская группа Madina Lake и многие другие. Лиэнн Раймс лично отметила, что ранее слышала на симлишегруппу Black Eyed Peas и была сама в восторге от предложения записать собственную музыку в «легендарной игре»149, Нелли Фуртадо тоже выразила восхищение, отметив, что любит петь на разных языках, назвал симлиш забавным150, но также предупредила, что носителям испанского языка песня на симлише — Manos al Aire (англ.)русск.может показаться странной или даже смешной. Напротив, носители других языков большой разницы не заметят151. Не всем музыкантам удавалось спеть композицию на искусственном языке, и после многочасовых попыток они покидали студию. При создании композиции на симлише также необходимо избегать слов, созвучных с бранными на других крупнейших языках мира152. Перед выпуском дополнения The Sims 3: Шоу-Бизнес студия Maxis сотрудничала с известной певицей Кэти Перри153, чтобы выпустить особое издания серии The Sims, в которых будут представлены материалы и виртуальные товары в тематическом стиле Кэти Перри. Сама певица участвовала в рекламных и маркетинговых акциях, связанных с продвижением серии154. Стив Шнур, директор по музыкальному сопровождению EA отметил — выразил личную благодарность за сотрудничество с певицей, также отметив, что Кэти Перри является давней поклонницей серии The Sims, а её хит Hot and Cold, записанный для The Sims 2, до сих пор остается самым популярным клипом на симлише155. Восприятие Для Персональных компьютеров Игра получила в основном положительные отзывы критиков. Средняя оценка, составленная сайтом Metacritic, составляет 86 баллов из 100 возможных, 76 баллов по оценке простых пользователей199. Практически все обзоры были составлены в 2009 году и имеют сравнительный характер с''The Sims 2''. В основном критики признали, что игра популярна благодаря её исключительности, с другой стороны мало кто ожидал, что Maxis решит выпустить третью часть симулятора, в частности осторожного мнения придерживался рецензент сайта Worthplaying — так как по его мнению большинство фанатов были и так довольны второй частью, радуясь каждому новому дополнению и не ожидали, что разработчики решатся выпустить по их мнению ещё что-то более совершенное. Но после знакомства с геймплеем новой игры критик осознал, на сколько третья часть лучше по сравнению со второй205. Похожего мнения придерживается представитель сайта Gametrailers, отметив, что после выпуска первых двух частей и бесконечного количества дополнений к ним, сложилось впечатление, то разработчики использовали все трюки в рукаве, поэтому известие того, что к выпуску намечается третий симулятор стал неожиданностью для всех206. По мнению Джейсона Окампо рецензента сайта IGN популярность игры обусловлена и тем, что она нацелена на другую аудиторию, чем большинство компьютерных игр, по этой причине игра так популярна у женщин, в общем не интересующихся компьютерными играми и одновременно так сильно презираема многими заядлыми геймерами, играющих в игры-шутеры. Критик сравнил игру с известной телепередачей Шоу Трумана, где главный герой живёт своей жизнью, не подозревая, что его постоянно снимают скрытые камеры и показывают по телевидению207. Представитель сайта Absolute Games назвал The Simsотличным полем для экспериментов и блокнотом, чьи страницы быстро заполняются новыми идеями208. Энтони Гальегос, критик сайта GameSpyназвал игру The Sims отличным способом жить в фантазиях и развлекать своё воображение. The Sims 3 позволяет рассказывать собственную историю и исследовать личный характер209. Несколько критиков сопоставили игрока в The Sims с Богом: Так, рецензент сайта Computergames сравнил игру в The Sims с Богом, управляющим человеческими судьбами, также отметив, что игра быстро очаровывает игрока и затягивает в свой виртуальный мир210 Джесс Никельсон, представитель сайта Nzgamer тоже отметила, что у игрока The Sims 3возникает чувство, что он является Богом. А игровой мир критик назвала живым и дышащим211. Даниил Буров из сайта Softkey рекомендует The Sims 3 детям в качестве воспитательной игры, так как играя за персонажа или за семью, ребёнок столкнётся с новыми сложностями и ответственностью виртуальных людей, которые он не мог ощутить в реальности. Например воспитание маленьких симов, уход за домашним хозяйством, распоряжение с собственными деньгами, необходимость их зарабатывать на работе, осторожное общение с другими персонажами, то есть знакомство с правилами общества. При этом если обучать лучше сима-ребёнка, то он вырастет умным и хорошим персонажем в будущем и сможет легче устроиться на хорошую работу, таким образом игра объясняет, почему надо хорошо учиться212. Джейсон отдельно отметил, что не видит смысла в покупке Коллекционного издания, так как по его мнению флеш-накопитель в 2 гигабайта и дополнительная машина к игре не стоят того, чтобы тратить в 2 раза больше денег за покупку игры, назвав издание — приманкой для фанатов The Sims, с целью получить представителям EA Gamesлёгкий доход207. Критики похвалили игру в основном за её открытый игровой мир Все критики признали введение в игру открытого игрового мира и возможность свободно перемещаться по городу без экрана загрузки главным достоинством The Sims 320720620518210208. Джейсон Окампо из сайта IGN отметил, геймплей из предыдущих частей The Sims поневоле вызывал у многих игроков чувство клаустрофобии из-за невозможности выходить за пределы своего участка207. Среди других основных достоинств были отмечены в общем большая реалистичность игрового мира и персонажей207205, улучшенные визуальные эффекты205, новая система желаний205, которая, в отличие от The Sims 2, не навязывает желания и страхи, позволяя игроку самому решать, каким целям будет следовать персонаж208205. Также критиками был отмечен усовершенствованный редактор зданий, позволяющий ставить мебель под углом205208210, позволяющий с помощью новых инструментов создавать более удобное пространство210, новый редактор стилей, позволяющий почти безгранично изменять текстуры объектам207210 и расширенные настройки игры18. Джессе Литтлфилд отдельно похвалила музыкальное сопровождение симулятора, отметив, что оно, как и в предыдущей части осталось ны высоком уровне и позволяет игрокам наслаждаться музыкой на симлише205. По мнению большинства критиков персонажи в игре стали более самостоятельными и выживаемыми по сравнению с предыдущей частью207205. Джоел Лаутербах назвал персонажей наиболее понятными и управляемыми чем когда либо прежде213. Джейсон из IGN отметил, что персонажи теперь могут самостоятельно удовлетворять свои потребности при наличии необходимых благ и реже должны бегать к туалету или холодильнику207. Большинство критиков отметили, что внешность персонажей стала более естественной и проработанной в мелких деталях, персонажи получили более гладкие и округлённые черты лица207205, среди нововведений рецензенты похвалили возможность изменять форму тела сима18207211. Джессе отметила, что у персонажей больше не видно зазубренных краёв, как во второй части205. Также критики похвалили игру за то, что на настроение персонажа теперь может влиять окружающая обстановка и события, приходящие вокруг персонажа205, такие, как например неожиданные явления208, а также за введенную систему черт характера, позволяющую создать персонажей с уникальными чертами характера, например трус, задира, или невротик, которые в комбинации из 5 черт характера могут создать неповторимую личность209206208, что в будущем сильно повлияет на жизнь персонажа и общение с другими симами18205206. Среди дополнительных достоинств была отмечена новая возможность изменять голоса персонажей210, более проработанная система взаимодействий персонажа18 и новая система наград208. Мнения о графике игры было смешанным: Игру в общем похвалили за низкие системные требования, и быструю загрузку локаций, в отличие от The Sims 2 и The Sims 3, где по мнению критика Джейсон Окампо из-за наоборот высоких требований частота обновления экрана сильно понижалась207208. Джоэл Лаутербах назвал графику в игре блестящей и правдоподобной, чем когда либо прежде213. Критик сайта Absolute Games также похвалил игру за быструю погружаемость, однако отметив, что цена за бесшовный мир стала высокой: графика во многих моментах сравнима с The Sims 2, а при быстром перемещении камеры происходят резкие скачки детализации, объекты меняют очертания на глазах у игрока208. Похожего мнения придерживается и критик сайта Gamespot, хотя он и похвалил графику с её визуальными эффектами18. Среди основных недостатков в игре были отмечены наличие «зданий—кроличьих нор»208207211. РецензентAbsolute Games назвал наличие офисов и институтов — болванок основным промахом игры208. Джейсон из IGNжалеет, что не имеет возможности наблюдать за работой персонажа, отметив, что в этом плане игра слабо продвинулась от второй части207 Критик сайта ComputerGames отметил, что игру лишили пасхальных яиц, которых было очень много в The Sims 2, что делает третий симулятор посредственнее и скучнее210. Среди других недостатков критиками было отмечено чувство недоделанности игры18208. В частности представитель сайтаAbsolute Games отметил, что хотя игра надолго увлечёт новичков, увидевших цифровых homo sapiens, многие старые фанаты Тhe Sims привыкшие к второй части с многочисленными дополнениями быстро ощутят нехватку таких особенностей из второй части, как университеты, погода, животных, отпуска и прочие вещи из второй части20818. Также некоторым критикам не понравилось, что игрок не может одновременно контролировать несколько семей208, в частности Джессс Никельсен отметила, что хотя переключаться между семьями не так сложно, за то время, как вы управляете одной семьёй, в другой без вашего ведома могут произойти важные изменения, которые не всегда понравятся игроку211. Также Джесс отметила сильную ограниченность в выборе причёсок и одежды для Сима211, такой же недостаток заметил и критик сайта Gameplanet Джоэл Лаутербах, хотя и признал, что многие игроки, заметят это главным образом из-за того, что избалованны вторым симуляторам с его многочисленными расширениями213. Версия для игровых приставок Игра для Playstation 3 получила в основном положительные и смешанные отзывы от критиков. Средняя оценка, составленная сайтом Metacritic, составляет 78 баллов из 100 возможных и 61 баллов по оценке простых пользователей200 Средняя оценка игры для Xbox 360 составляет 76 баллов из 100. Оценки простых пользователей заметно выше по сравнению с PS3 и составляют 70 баллов из 100214. Версия игры для Wii имеет сильно упрощённую графику в обмен на это в игру были добавлены погодные условия и новые карьеры, однако это не спасло игру от низких оценок, составляющих со стороны нескольких рецензентов 58 баллов из 100, а со стороны пользователей — лишь 23 балла из 100. Например редакция Nintendo Gamer в своём издании назвала игру просто неудачным портом215. По общему мнению критиков выпуск игры для консолей является маркетинговым ходом на фоне большого успеха версии игры для ПК и поэтому может лишь купаться в тени её славы: В частности Дастин Чадвелл отметил, что хоть сама игра и выглядит довольно интересно, но практика показывает что те, кто покупал The Sims из предыдущих частей для консолей, пробовали игру лишь несколько раз, а если игрока заинтересовывал симулятор, он как правило продолжал играть в ПК-версию с более удобным управлением. Критик уверен, что такая судьба постигнет и The Sims 3 для консолей, особенно на фоне того, что игровой движок консольной версии идентичен игре для компьютера, а значит и повторяет недостатки изначальной игры206. Емили Гера, рецензент сайта Video Gamer назвала игру точной копией компьютерного собрата в отличие The Sims 2 и The Sims216. Помимо этого игра для консолей не обладает таким количеством расширений, как версия для ПК и поэтому будет потенциально не интересна фанатам The Sims217. Однако Дастин Чадвелл отметил, что консольный симулятор может быть интересен тем, кто ещё не был знаком с игрой для компьютеров206. Среди главных достоинств критиками было отмечена введённая система кармы, позволяющая создавать в игре некое подобие божественного вмешательства218219220. Миган Мари назвал новые кармы «интригующими»221. Эмили Гара отметила, что ради карм, игрокам, ранее знакомым с The Sims 3, строит немного поиграть версию для приставок216 Критик сайта Gamewatcher также похвалил игру за отсутствие экрана загрузки по сравнению с предыдущими консольными The Sims и свободный геймлей220. Среди основных недостатков был отмечен неудобный интерфейс из-за того, что игра в общем не предназначена для консолей206220. Стив Чарден, рецензент сайта Digitalchumps отметил, что хоть игра вовсе не предназначена для управления геймпадом, разработчиком удалось вложить много сил и создать довольно приемлемую систему управления, отметив, что к ней со временем можно привыкнуть. Несмотря на это критик упрекнул игру за «раздражающе» долгие загрузки218. Критик сайта Gamewatcher наоборот похвалил интерфейс игры, отметив, что хотя он и необычен, к нему можно довольно быстро и легко привнуть220. Версия для Nintendo Версия игры для Nintendo 3DS получила смешанные и отрицательные отзывы, составляя 52 балла из 100 возможных. Оценки пользователей составляют лишь 25 баллов из 100222. Руан Флеминг, критик сайта Digitaltrends назвал игру для Nintendo достойным портом с достаточно занятным геймплеем, пытающимся заполнить очередную нишу, которая к сожалению была неудачно подобрана223. Джефф Корк назвал игру очень случной и ограниченной, подходящей лишь для того, чтобы «убивать время», когда сидишь в транспорте224. Емили Гера, представитель сайта Videogamer отметила, что игра отказалась от того «шведского стола», который есть в базовой игре, показывает собой базовое представление того, что вероятно когда то разработчики хотели привнести в The Sims 3225. Среди основных достоинств был отмечен удобное управление223224 Рецензент сайта Impulsgamer назвал задумку гемплея интересной, где игрок управляет персонажами через нижний экран, с «верхней перспективы», а на другом экране может непосредственно видеть действия персонажа226. Среди основных недостатков были отмечены плохая графика и сильно урезанный геймплей по сравнению с оригинальной игрой224. Руан Флеминг отметил, что The Sims 3 для Nintendo не представляет чего либо нового и игрокам, знакомым с базовой The Sims 3 будет для нескучна. Но даже если для фанатов The Sims 3 она покажется неполноценной, то запросто заинтересует тех, что ранее не был знаком с серией The Sims223. Критик сайта Gameinformer отметил, что функция, позволяющая с помощью камеры фотографировать лица и использовать фотографию в качестве лица персонажа сделана ужасно, а персонаж выглядит как «монстр»224. Рецензент сайта Impulsgamer назвал графику в игре откровенно сырой, что складывается такое впечатление, будто игру недоделали226. Также нескольким критикам не понравилось, что в семье может состоять только один человек, вместо восьми, как в базовой игре225224. Популярность и влияние 31 октября 2008 года во время президентских выборов в США, в 2008 году разработчики выпустили трейлер-пародию на выборы, где были изображены Джон Маккейн, Барак Обама, Сара Пэйлин и Джо Байден227. В апреле 2009 года началась массовая рекламная кампания новой игры, рекламные щиты размещали на автобусных остановках, специальных щитах и на стенах зданий, в том числе и на небоскрёбах, а также на Таймс-сквер в Нью-Йорке. Компания EA Games тратила на рекламу 10 миллионов долларов в месяц228229. 23 марта 2009 года на телеэкраны вышла серия из сериала — Холм одного дерева, где на короткий момент была показана машинима из''The Sims 3'' в образе города, где происходит основное действие сериала, также главные герои коротко показывались в виде персонажей из Sims 3230. Реклама The Sims 3 на машине, Стокгольм В июне 2009 года The Sims Завоевала статус самой самой предзаказываемой игры в истории, до её выпуска была заказано 6,8 миллионов копий симулятора27. За первую неделю после выпуска игры было продано 1,4 миллионов копий игры, таким образом игра побила новый рекорд по продажам, обогнав своего предшественника — The Sims 2231, тоже побившего в своё время рекорд232. Стандартное издание также включало в себя бесплатно 1000 симпоинтов, которые можно было потратить на покупку дополнительных объектов на официальном сайте игры16Игра ожидаемо возглавила список самых продаваемых игр в 2009 году233. Помимо США, The Sims 3 возглавила список самых продаваемых игр во всех остальных странах и по состоянию на 22 января 2010 года было продано 4,5 миллионов её копий234. В этом же году ЕА Games праздновала 10-ти летие с момента выпуска первой игры серии The Sims, где было подсчитано, что с момента 2000 года компания продала свыше 125 миллионов копий The Sims с дополнениями, и общий доход от продаж составил 2,5 миллиарда долларов, что сопоставимо с доходами от таких фильмов, какАватар, Титаник и трилогией Матрицы, игра переведена на 22 языка и собрала поклонников из 60 стран235. По состоянию на март 2010 года The Sims 3 занимала 4 место в списке самых продаваемых игр236, и 9 место в ноябре 2012 года в Британии237. В 2011 году симулятор вошёл в список самых популярных игр для операционной системы MAC238. По другим данным рейтинга продаж в северных странах Европы The Sims 3 вместе с расширениями устойчиво занимала лидирующие позиции по продажам во второй половине 2011 года239240241242. В России по данным СофтКлаб по состоянию на декабрь 2013 года The Sims 3 занимала 8 место в списке самых продаваемых игр243, 4 и 5 место в январе-феврале 2014 года244245 После выпуска издания The Sims 3: Набор для новичков, игры снова попала в топ-10 в июле 2014 года246. Набор сумел занять третье место среди самых продаваемых игр в марте 2015 года247. Журнал EDGE огласил список 100 величайших игр в 2015 году, где The Sims 3 заняло 85 место248. Также по мнению новостного портала Мир 24 The Sims 3 наряду со Spore стали лучшими симуляторами бога249. По мнению обзорного сайта Мегаобзор бренд The Sims 3 наряду с играми для Винкс стали лидирующими на рынке компьютерных игр, ориентированных для девочек250. В декабре 2009 года правозащитная организация PETA присудила The Sims 3 премию, как игре с самым дружелюбным отношением к животным. Основным поводом для присуждения премии стал тот факт, что в игре можно создавать персонажа с чертой характера вегетарианец251252. Также The Sims 3 использовалась вГолландии как учебный материал в рамках специальных уроков, посвящённых экологии и проблеме загрязнения окружающей среды. По мнению сотрудников школы мир The Sims 3 является примерным образцом того, как общество может жить в гармонии с природой и одновременно сделает урок интереснее для детей253. Мобильная версия игры также была номинирована на премию Asia Mobile Awards 2009, как лучшая мобильная игра254. Журнал «Игромания», подводя итоги 2009 года, отметила The Sims 3 наградой «Соционика года». Была отмечена пугающая похожесть тривиальных алгоритмов действий симов в игре и простых людей в реальной жизни255. Также Игромания в 2015 году внесла игровой баг, превращающих детей огромных клешневидных существ в список самых эпичных игровых багов256. В 2010 году в ходе всероссийской онлайн-акции любительский новостной сайт The Sims 3 in Russia занял 40 место в списке «народных лидеров», за него отдали голос более 23 тысяч человек257. Нэнси Смит, одна из разработчиков призналась, что из тех, кто купил игру лишь 45% мужчин, и то значительная часть их них купила игру для своих подруг или дочерей258. Тот факт, что The Sims 3 — «женская игра» свидетельствует исследование американской ассоциации производителей ПО и компьютерных игр, которое выяснило, что среди девушек-подростков The Sims 3 является самой популярной игрой 259. В начале 2010 года Яндекс составила рейтинг поисковых запросов пользователей России за 2009 год, где The Sims 3 наряду с GTA 4попала десятку самых популярных запросов в рунете260. Такой же результат наблюдался у поисковых запросов жителей Украины261. В 2009 году группа волонтёров провела серию тестов игры на компьютерах с 9 разными процессами, в игре был записан 25-секундный ролик с участием пяти симов, после чего было выяснено, что при мощном процессоре хорошая видеокарта не обязательна, а для комфортной игры понадобятся как минимум карты уровня Radeon HD 3870 или Geforce 9600 GT262 В феврале 2012 года стало известно, что британский телеканал Channel 4 запустил «реалити шоу» под названием''SuperMe'', чей материал снимался в игре The Sims 3. При этом для серий не предусмотрен сценарий, а вместо этого 4 персонажа с разными чертами характера и жизненными целями263 помещаются в разные места, где они должны сталкиваться с разными ситуациями. Также серии доступны для просмотра в интернете264. Автор идеи сериала назвал это настоящим сотрудничеством между людьми и роботами265. В октябре 2015 года специалисты из Университета Неймегена, исследуя мозговую активность добровольцев чтобы понять, как образуются воспоминания, показывали им отрывки из игры The Sims 3266267. Проблемы За две недели до официального выхода игры, её копия попала в просторы интернета и стала доступной для бесплатного скачивания268. Позже разработчики объяснили, что версия игры, попавшая в интернет была недоделанной и содержала в себе множество ошибок269. При этом Руководитель Electronic Arts Джон Риччитьелло отметил, что утечка копии игры стала своеобразным опытом для компании, которая позволила понять, какие недоработки имелись в игре и на сколько бесплатный контент может повлиять на продажи. Наибольшее количество скачиваний пришлось на Китай и Польшу270 и иронично порекомендовал пиратам дальше воровать игры компании, так как утечка 200,000 нелегальных копий вовсе не расстраивают, а наоборот, воодушевляют его, так как украденная копия представляет собой неполноценную демо-версию игры, а значит в будущем игрок заинтересуется покупкой лицензионной копии игры271. Для борьбы с пиратством, разработчики стали использовать дополнительный бесплатный контент, который могли получить только владельцы лицензионной копии, например новый городок Ривервью272. По состоянию на 29 мая пиратская копия игры была скачана 180,000 раз273, и на 10 июня — 200,000 раз231. По приведённым данным The Sims 3 побила все рекорды по распространённости пиратских копий в 2009 году, опередив Spore, побившею в свою очередь рекорд в 2008 году274. В 2009 году наУкраине по данным аналитиков большинство розничных сетей занимались продажей пиратских дисков, в том числе и The Sims 3. При этом это происходило на фоне того, что терпевший миллионные убытки Софтпром — официальный дистрибьютер игры на Украине не пытался подать в суд распространителей пиратских копий из-за страха разорвать сотрудничество с торговыми сетями275. По результатам исследования в 2013 году было выяснено, что The Sims 3 продолжает входить в список 10 самых скачиваемых игр через торренты, наибольшее количество скачиваний приходится на Румынию, Хорватию, Грецию и Португалию276. В 2014 году стало известно о массовой краже хакерами Anonymous личных данных игроков The Sims 3277. Многие пользователи, скачивающие пиратские копии стали мишенью группы хакеров, которые стали публиковать вторрент-сайтах игру со встроенным вирусом-шпионом, позволяющим получать доступ к личным данным и паролям пользователя, красть аккаунты, например в Steam, заниматься вымогательством и следить через веб-камеры278. По словам разоблачённых хакеров, основной целью для них являлись женщины279. Сами жертвы взлома в среде хакеров назывались «рабами», при этом один из взломщиков признался, что собирать данные для многих взломщиков было просто развлечением: они часто загружали жертве сайты сомнительного содержания, вирусные программы или даже могли управлять другими устройствами рядом с компьютерами, если такая возможность была278. В апреле 2015 года по требованию роскомнадзора многие российские сайты заблокировали раздачу пиратской копии игры The Sims 3, а также 5 её дополнений: «Карьера», «Питомцы», «Шоу-бизнес», «Времена года» и «Все возрасты»280. Скачиваемые материалы Для владельцев лицензионной копии на официальном сайте The Sims 3 доступна служба обмена, позволяющая загружать созданные в игре объекты: персонажи, животные, причёски, одежду, здания и объекты с новой расцветкой. Служба обмена также позволяет скачивать объекты других игроков и ставить им оценки281. Помимо этого 29 октября 2009 года разработчиками была выпущена бесплатная программа «Create-A-World» для Windows, позволяющая с нуля создавать городок, изменяя его рельеф, форму, размер, расположение воды/рек. Создавая дороги, озеленения. Программу также можно использовать в режиме игры, где можно строить пустые участки, после чего мир можно сохранить в формате Sims3pack и позже установить в игру16, или загрузить в службу обмена, чтобы готовый городок могли скачать другие пользователи282. В 2010 году разработчиками был выпущен другой Редактор создания стиля «Create-a-Pattern», позволяющий без навыков программирования создавать новые текстуры, соединяя разные фигуры в изображении или загружая собственные изображения, после чего текстура может быть конвертирована в формат Sims3pack, который в сою очередь можно установить в игру или публиковать в службе обмена283. EA Games при сотрудничестве с Renaultсделала для игры мини-автомобиль Renault Twizy (англ.)русск., доступный для бесплатной загрузки284 4 июля 2009 года разработчиками был запущен магазин The Sims 3: Store, где игрок за симпоинты может приобрести дополнительные материалы, такие, как одежду, мебель, причёски и другие. Оплата осуществлялась с помощью кредитной карты16. Также 1000 симпоинтов были доступны вместе с покупкой первого дополнения The Sims 3: Мир приключений285. На официальном сайте игры стали публиковать новые объекты каждый месяц. Ценовая политика EA Games поддергивалась критике со стороны простых пользователей, особенно из Eвропы, из-за того, что цены на объекты были необоснованно высокими, в частности 47 объектов стоили 2000 симпоинтов, или 24 евро. На такую же сумму можно было купить дополнение. При этом в США за 1000 симпоинтов платили 10 долларов или 7,15 евро, что получалось почти в 2 раза дешевле286. С 16 декабря 2011 года цены на симпоинты в Европе были официально понижены в 2 раза, до 6 евро за 1000 симпоинтов287. Последние объекты были опубликованы в августе 2014 года288. EA Games и Renault в 2010 году заключили многолетнее соглашение, которое позволит игрокам бесплатно загружать на официальном сайте The Sims 3 использовать в игре модели машин компании Renault289. Так в рамках сотрудничества EA Games выпустила для игры модель «автомобиля будущего» компании Renault, работающей на солнечном свете284 Среди других бесплатных автомобилей, выпущенных EA Games были машины марки Ford Fiesta290, Renault Fluence Z.E (англ.)русск.291 и Toyota Prius292. Многочисленные фанаты игры стали выпускать к ней тысячи дополнительных материалов, которые в основном публикуются на специальных сайтах TheSimsResource и ModTheSims293. Данные материалы делятся на три основных формата: Sims3pack, состоящих из созданных в игре зданий с персонажей, конвертированных в отдельный файл, а также множество новых неофициальных объектов, созданных фанатами The Sims. Второй формат представляет собой Package, чьи файлы для установки необходимо поместить в особую папку среди файлов игры. Такие расширения включают в себя помимо дополнительных материалов хаки и моды, представляющие в определённой степени опасность для игры. Третий формат Sim представляет собой файлы с сохранёнными персонажами и участками в игре294. Особое внимание привлёк городок, созданный пользователем''BourgeoisBanana'', воссоздавший образ британский колонии 19 века с многочисленными плантациями, где чернокожие персонажи работают в рабских условиях. Автор идеи хотел таким образом подчеркнуть своё недовольство тем, что по его мнению в современном американском обществе стараются не вспоминать о расизме, процветающем в эпоху британской колонии. Сам автор городка был вдохновлён телесериалом Джанго освобождённый295296. Как и для предыдущих серий The Sims, для третьего симулятора стали выпускаться моды, снимающие цензуру в виде пикселей, когда персонажи голые297298. Редакция британского сайта Complex поставила сексуальные модификации к игре The Sims 3 на третье место в список самых сексистких модов, отметив, что игрок может создать в симе образ его знакомого или родного, раздеть до гола и «издеваться» над его игровой копией299. Комментарии ↑ Показывать компактно # ↑''' Однако если игрок долгое время не контролирует персонажа, за него это делает компьютер # '''↑ Вмести с дополнениями появляются другие городки # ↑''' Но нельзя изменять участки, заселённые симами, для этого необходимо сменить управление на конкретную семью, чтобы получить доступ к их участку # '''↑ Возраст малыша соответствует 1-3 годам; следующий этап — ребёнок, ему соответствует возраст 6-9 лет; далее идёт подросток — 14-17 лет; взрослый — 20-40 лет и пожилой >50 лет. Новорожденного ребёнка в редакторе создать нельзя. # ↑''' Вместе с обновлением была добавлена возможность изменять размер груди # '''↑ При переходе в режим покупки/строительства время для симов останавливается. # ↑''' Пустые участки можно редактировать в режиме изменения города, чтобы редактировать участки с семьями, необходимо в режиме города сменить на них управление # '''↑ Игрок не может наблюдать за процессом работы: все рабочие здания представляют собой «кроличьи норы», персонаж входит туда и «исчезает» # ↑''' В The Sims и The Sims 2 были задействованы так называемые шкалы «личности», например злой-добрый, ленивый-трудоголик, грязнуля-чистюля, задира-лапочка и другие. Каждую шкалу можно было заполнить до 10 баллов28, чем выше количество баллов, чем лучше определённое качество, чем меньше баллов — наоборот, однако нельзя было заполнять все шкалы, тал как игрок ограничивался 25 баллами Примечания ↑ Показывать компактно # '''↑ The Sims 3 (рус.). Itc.ua. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 3'' ''4 5'' ''6 7'' ''8 9'' ''10 Sims 3, The (рус.). Absolute Games. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 3'' ''4 5'' ''6 7'' ''8 9'' ''10 11 12 13 The Sims 3 releases (англ.). GiantBomb. # ↑''' Тhe Sims 3 (порт.). Jogos. # ↑ Перейти к:1''' 2'' ''3 Игры для Xbox 360:The Sims 3 (X360) (рус.). СофтКлаб. # ↑''' ザ・シムズ 3 Xbox 360 (яп.).Amazon. # ↑ Перейти к:1''' 2'' ''3 Игры для PlayStation 3: The Sims 3 (PS3) (рус.).СофтКлаб. # ↑''' EA BEST HITS ザ・シムズ 3 (яп.). Jp.playstation. # ↑ Перейти к:1''' 2'' ''3 Игры для Wii :The Sims 3 (Wii) (рус.). СофтКлаб. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 Россия — тоже Европа (рус.). DTF (25 марта 2011 года). # ↑''' ザ・シムズ 3 Nintendo 3DS (яп.). Amazon. # '↑'http://www.thesims3.com/game/patches # ↑ Перейти к:1''' 2'' ''3 Минимальные системные требования The Sims™ 3: (рус.). Thesims 3.com. Архивировано из первоисточника 7 декабря 2015. # ↑''' Игры для PC:The Sims 3 (рус.). СофтКлаб. Архивировано из первоисточника 7 декабря 2015. # '''↑ The Sims 4 PC (англ.).Metacritic. Архивировано из первоисточника 7 декабря 2015. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 3'' ''4 5'' ''6 7'' ''8 9'' ''10 11 12 13 14 1516 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 Eric Boland. The Sims 3 // The Sims: The Complete Guide. — Lulu.com, 2009. — ISBN 0-55-784739-7. # ↑''' Общественные участки делятся на множество типов, такие как например спортивный зал, ратуша, школа, магазин, парк, кладбище и многие другие # ↑ Перейти к:1''' 2'' ''3 4'' ''5 6'' ''7 8'' ''9 10 11 12 13 14VanOrd, Kevinn The latest Sims game is also the greatest, striking a terrific balance between the fresh and the familiar (англ.).GameSpot (1 июня 2009 года). # ↑''' Симс 3 тормозит — что делать?. Igrofrenia (26 декабря 2012 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 7 декабря 2015. # '''↑ Amer Ajami. We’ve got brand new details and shots of SimsVille directly from Maxis. Gamespot(17 августа 2001 года).Архивировано из первоисточника 7 декабря 2015. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 3'' ''4 Q&A: EA’s Ben Bell on making The Sims 3. Venturebeat(12 сентября 2008 года).Архивировано из первоисточника 7 декабря 2015. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 3'' ''4 5'' ''6 7'' ''8 9'' ''Fahey, Rob''Prototyping The Sims 3 (англ.). Gamesindustry (7 апреля 2008 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 7 декабря 2015. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' Kushner, David Big-Shot Game Designer Crafts Interactive Art After Hours (англ.). Wired (23 февраля 2009 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 26 сентября 2015. # '''↑ Robertson, Adi Original 'SimCity' creator Will Wright calls EA's botched game launch 'inexcusable' (англ.). Wired (8 мая 2013 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 7 декабря 2015. # ↑''' Sims 3 vs. Sims 2 Comparison with Concept and Prototype Pics (англ.). N4g. Архивировано из первоисточника 7 декабря 2015. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' ''3 4'' ''5 6'' ''7 Live The Sims 3 interview (англ.). Eurogamer.Архивировано из первоисточника 7 декабря 2015. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 The Sims 3 — Факты об огре. Stopgame. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 3'' ''4 5'' ''6 7'' ''8 9'' ''10 11 12 13 14 1516 17 18 Designing Character Traits in The Sims 3 (англ.). Raymazza (5 мая 2013 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 7 декабря 2015. # ↑''' Cheer, Dan The Sims 3 Q&A session (англ.). Gameplanet (20 февраля 2009 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 7 декабря 2015. # ↑ Перейти к:1''' 2'' ''3 4'' ''5 The Sims 3 In-Depth Preview # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 Walker, John Dinner With Rod Humble: Sims Style Stuff (англ.). Rockpapershotgun (30 Апреля 2008 года).Архивировано из первоисточника 7 декабря 2015. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 Kosak, Dave Sims 3 Interview: Fun With Kleptomania (англ.). GameSpy(16 июля 2008 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 8 декабря 2015. # ↑''' The Sims 3 — Behind the Scenes (англ.). Youtube (28 августа 2008 года). # '''↑ Тhe Sims 3 spotted (англ.). IGN(23 января 2006 года).Архивировано из первоисточника 7 декабря 2015. # ↑''' Los Sims 3… en marcha (англ.). Elmundo (31 августа 2007). Архивировано из первоисточника 7 декабря 2015. # '''↑ EA работает над The Sims 3 (рус.). Elmundo (15 февраля 2008 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 7 декабря 2015. # ↑''' Sims 3, next-gen Black, new SimCity & LOTR coming (англ.).Elmundo (31 августа 2006 года).Архивировано из первоисточника 7 декабря 2015. # '''↑ Paul, Ure The Sims 3 Announced (англ.). Action Trip.com (19 марта 2008 года).Проверено 5 апреля 2009 года. # ↑''' Тhe Sims 3 teaser website (англ.). IGN (5 марта 2008 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 26 марта 2015. # '''↑ Тhe Sims 3 set for global launch in 2009 (англ.). IGN (19 марта 2008 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 7 декабря 2015. # ↑''' The Sims наступает по всем фронтам (рус.). Игромания (28 мая 2009 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 26 сентября 2015. # '''↑ Тhe Sims 3 First Look (англ.).IGN (19 марта 2008 года).Архивировано из первоисточника 7 декабря 2015. # ↑''' No DRM for The Sims 3 (англ.).GameSpy (27 марта 2009 года).Архивировано из первоисточника 29 сентября 2025. # '''↑ Ign aus top 10 games of E3 (англ.). IGN (6 июля 2008 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 7 декабря 2015. # ↑''' The Sims 3 E3 Trailer (англ.).Kotaku (17 июля 2008 года).Архивировано из первоисточника 7 декабря 2015. # '''↑ E3 2008: EA teases The Sims 3 (англ.). IGN (14 июля 2008 года). # ↑''' GC 2008: The Sims 3 available in stores february 20,2009 (англ.).IGN (20 августа 2008 года).Архивировано из первоисточника 7 декабря 2015. # ↑ Перейти к:1''' 2'' The Sims 3 Delayed (англ.).GameSpy (3 февраля 2009 года).Архивировано из первоисточника 28 сентября 2015. # '''↑ Cheer, Dan The Sims 3 Q&A session – Gameplanet Feature (англ.). Gameplanet.co.nz. Проверено 30 июня 2009 года. # ↑''' GC 2008: The Sims 3 еyes-on (англ.). IGN (21 августа 2008 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 7 декабря 2015. # '''↑ Смешные баги в The Sims 3(3dnews). IGN (19 июня 2006 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 7 декабря 2015. # ↑''' GC 2008: The Sims 3 еyes-on (нем.). Amazon. Архивировано из первоисточника 7 декабря 2015. # '''↑ Los Sims 3 (исп.). Meristation.Архивировано из первоисточника 7 декабря 2015. # ↑''' Les Sims 3 (фр.). Amazon.Архивировано из первоисточника 7 декабря 2015. # '''↑ De Sims 3 (нид.). EA Games.Архивировано из первоисточника 7 декабря 2015. # ↑''' ザ・シムズ3 通常版 (яп.).Amazon. Архивировано из первоисточника 7 декабря 2015. # '''↑ 심즈 3 (кор.). Amazon. # ↑''' 如何註冊《模擬市民 3》 (кит.).EA Games. Архивировано из первоисточника 7 декабря 2015. # '''↑ Игры для PC: The Sims 3 (рус.). СофтКлаб. # ↑''' The Sims 3 появится в продаже 5 июня (рус.). СофтКлаб (28 мая 2009 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 7 декабря 2015. # '''↑ The Sims 3 поступит в продажу в MediaMarkt уже 4 июня! (рус.).СофтКлаб (2 июня 2009 года). # ↑''' The Sims в Mediamarkt na день раньше (рус.). Игромания (2 июня 2009 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 7 декабря 2015. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' ''3 4'' Sims 3: World Adventures, The (рус.). Absolute Games. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' ''3 4'' Sims 3:Into the Future, The (рус.). Absolute Games. # '''↑ Take To The Streets As A Superhero In Sims 3 (англ.). Gamerant (2009 года).Архивировано из первоисточника 7 декабря 2015. # ↑''' The Sims 3: Ambitions Updated Q&A - Heroic Careers (англ.). Gamespot (23 апреля 2010 года).Архивировано из первоисточника 7 декабря 2015. # '''↑ Sims 3 дружит со Steam (рус.). GameGuru (21 января 2011 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 7 декабря 2015. # ↑''' The Sims 3 (англ.). Java.mob] (22 мая 2009 года). # '''↑ The Sims 3: Ambitions (англ.). Java.mob (14 апреля 2010 года). # ↑''' The Sims 3: World Adventures (англ.). Java.mob (2 ноября 2010 года). # '''↑ The Sims 3: Supernatural (англ.). Java.mob (29 июня 2012 года). # ↑''' The Sims 3: Winter edition (англ.). Java.mob (29 ноября 2013 года). # '''↑ За два года украинцы скачали более 15 млн. игр на свои мобильники (рус.). Comments (10 января 2011 года). # ↑ Перейти к:'''''1 2'' The Sims 3 uses Iphone 3.0 features (англ.). IGN (17 марта 2009 года). # '''↑ The Sims 3 Iphine Game poll results (англ.). IGN (30 марта 2009 года). # ↑ Перейти к:'''''1 2'' The Sims 3 Review (англ.).IGN. # '''↑ The Sims 3 By Electronic Arts (англ.). Itunes. # ↑''' About This Game (англ.). IGN. # '''↑ About This Game (англ.). IGN. # ↑''' The Sims 3 World Adventures (англ.). Itunes. # '''↑ Первое место явно за Angry Birds (рус.). Мобисет (11 декабря 2010 года). # ↑''' The Sims FreePlay Preview (англ.). IGN. # '''↑ The Sims FreePlay Gets A Valentine's Day Update: New Items, Career and More! (англ.). Appadvice. # ↑''' The Sims 3: легендарная игра — для консолей и портативных систем (рус.). Toms Hardware (28 апреля 2010 года). # '''↑ Die Sims 3 für PlayStation 3, XBOX 360, Nintendo Wii und NDS (нем.). simtimes.de (19 октября 2013 года). # ↑''' The Sims 3 Review (англ.). Kristine Steimer (29 октября 2010 года). # '''↑ The Sims 3: «Силы кармы» принесут множество сюрпризов (рус.). Toms Hardware (17 августа 2010 года). # ↑''' Sims 3 (PS3) (рус.). Gamepark. # '''↑ В России начинаются продажи игровой консоли Nintendo 3DS (рус.). РиаНаука (25 марта 2011 года). # ↑''' Названа официальная дата релиза 3DS в Европе (рус.). Мобисет (19 января 2011 года). # '''↑ The Sims 3: Pets - Playstation 3 (англ.). # ↑''' ザ・シムズ3 ワールドアドベンチャー (яп.). Amazon. # '''↑ The Sims 3: World Adventures (англ.). Metacritic. # ↑ Перейти к:'''''1 2'' ''3 Sims 3:Ambitions, The (рус.). Absolute Games. # ↑''' ザ・シムズ3 アンビション データセット (яп.). Amazon. # '''↑ Sims 3:World Adventures, The (англ.). Metacritic. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 3'' Sims 3:Late Night, The (рус.). Absolute Games. # '''↑ ザ・シムズ 3 レイトナイト (яп.). Amazon. # ↑''' The Sims 3: Late Night (англ.).Metacritic. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' ''3 Sims 3:Generations, The (рус.). Absolute Games. # ↑''' ザ・シムズ3 ジェネレーションズ (яп.). Amazon. # '''↑ The Sims 3: Generations (англ.). Metacritic. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 3'' Sims 3: Pets, The (рус.).Absolute Games. # '''↑ ザ・シムズ 3 ペット データセット (яп.). Amazon. # ↑''' The Sims 3: Pets (англ.).Metacritic. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' ''3 Sims 3:Showtime, The (рус.). Absolute Games. # ↑''' ザ・シムズ3 ショータイム (PC版拡張データパック) (яп.).Amazon. # '''↑ The Sims 3: Showtime (англ.).Metacritic. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 Sims 3:Supernatural, The (рус.). Absolute Games. # ↑''' ザ・シムズ 3 スーパーナチュラル データセット (яп.). Amazon. # '''↑ The Sims 3 Supernatural (англ.). Metacritic. # ↑''' The Sims 3 «Сверхъестественное» # ↑ Перейти к:1''' 2'' ''3 Sims 3:Seasons, The (рус.). Absolute Games. # ↑''' ザ・シムズ 3 シーズンズ データセット (яп.). Amazon. # '''↑ The Sims 3 Seasons (англ.).Metacritic. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 3'' Sims 3: University Life, The (рус.). Absolute Games. # '''↑ ザ・シムズ 3 ユニバーシティライフ データセット (яп.).Amazon. # ↑''' The Sims 3: University Life (англ.). Metacritic. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' ''3 Sims 3:Island Paradise, The (рус.). Absolute Games. # ↑''' ザ・シムズ3 アイランドパラダイス データセット (яп.). Amazon. # '''↑ The Sims 3: Island Paradise (англ.). Metacritic. # ↑''' ザ・シムズ3 イントゥ・ザ・フューチャー データセット (яп.).Amazon. # '''↑ The Sims 3: Into the Future (англ.). Metacritic. # ↑''' The Sims 3: Barnacle Bay Code only, No disc included - PC/Mac (англ.).Amazon. # '''↑ The Sims 3: Hidden Springs (англ.). Amazon. # ↑''' Откройте совершенно новый мир – исследуйте чудеса Лунар Лейкс уже сегодня! (рус.). The Sims 3.com. # '''↑ Откройте совершенно новый мир – вы сможете сегодня же начать исследовать чудеса Лаки Палмс! (рус.). The Sims 3.com. # ↑''' Откройте совершенно новый мир – вы сможете сегодня же начать исследовать чудеса Санлит Тайдс! (рус.). The Sims 3.com. # '''↑ The Sims 3 Monte Vista (англ.). The Sims 3.com. # ↑''' Откройте совершенно новый мир – вы сможете сегодня же начать исследовать чудеса Аврора Скайс! (рус.). The Sims 3.com. # '''↑ The Sims 3 Dragon Valley - PC/Mac (англ.). Amazon. # ↑''' The Sims 3 Midnight Hollow - PC/Mac (рус.). The Sims 3.com. # '''↑ Поднимите ваш уровень жизни на новую высоту (рус.). The Sims 3.com. # ↑''' The Sims 3: Commemorative Edition (PC DVD) (англ.).Amazon. # '''↑ The Sims 3 Deluxe - PC/Mac (англ.). Amazon. # ↑''' The Sims 3 Plus Pets (Game Connect) (англ.). Amazon. # '''↑ The Sims 3 Plus Showtime - PC (англ.). Amazon. # ↑''' The Sims 3: Showtime - Katy Perry Collector's Expansion Pack Edition - PC (англ.). Amazon. # '''↑ The Sims 3 Plus Supernatural (англ.). Amazon. # ↑''' The Sims 3 Plus Seasons (англ.). Amazon. # '''↑ The Sims 3 Plus University Life (англ.). Amazon. # ↑''' The Sims 3 Набор для начинающих PC (рус.). 1c-interes. # '''↑ The Sims 3 Starter Pack - PC/Mac (англ.). Amazon. # ↑''' The Sims 3: Набор для новичков (рус.). СофтКлаб. # '''↑ The Sims 3 Plus Island Paradise (Limited Edition) - PC/Mac (англ.). Amazon. # ↑''' The Sims 3 Expansion Bundle - PC/Mac (англ.). Amazon. # '''↑ The Sims 3 Full Cast & Crew (англ.).Behindthevoiceactors. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 The Sims 3 (2009) Windows credits – MobyGames. Проверено 8 июля 2011 года. # ↑''' Звезды споют на симлише для «Sims 3 Мир Приключений» (рус.). СофтКлаб. # '''↑ «The Sims 3 Мир Приключений»: Нелли Фуртадо споёт на симлише! (рус.). Toms Hardware. # ↑''' Nelly Furtado Sings In Simlish For 'The Sims 3' Expansion (англ.). MTV Multiplayer. # '''↑ Leupold, Tom.. Simlish singing: The music behind The Sims (англ.), Cnet Australia (24 марта 2005). # ↑''' Raymundo, Oscar. Katy Perry Joins 'The Sims' (англ.),Rollingstone (18 января 2912 года). # ↑ Перейти к:1''' 2'' Haas, Pete. Katy Perry Teams Up With The Sims (англ.), Cinemablend (2011). # '''↑ Кэти Перри стала персонажем игры The Sims (рус.),Лента (18 января 2012 года). # ↑''' iTunes – Music – The Sims 3 by EA Games Soundtrack. Itunes.apple.com (26 мая 2009 года). # '''↑ iTunes – Music – The Sims 3 – Stereo Jams (EA Games Soundtrack) by Various Artists.ITunes (9 ноября 2010 года). # ↑''' Sims 3: World Adventures & Ambitions Original Videogame Score. Game-ost (1 июня 2010 года). # '''↑ Sims 3: Late Night Original Videogame Score. Game-ost (16 ноября 2010 года). # ↑''' Sims 3 Pets Original Videogame Score. Game-ost (11 октября 2011 года). # '''↑ The Sims 3: Showtime, Supernatural and Seasons (Original Game Soundtrack). ITunes (13 ноября 2012 года). # ↑''' William Salyers (англ.). Behindthevoiceactors. Проверено 23 апреля 2015. # '''↑ Will Blagrove (англ.). Behindthevoiceactors. Проверено 23 апреля 2015. # ↑''' William Woff (англ.). Behindthevoiceactors. Проверено 23 апреля 2015. # '''↑ Khary Payton (англ.). Behindthevoiceactors. Проверено 23 апреля 2015. # ↑''' Nicky Ralf (англ.). Behindthevoiceactors. Проверено 23 апреля 2015. # '''↑ Becky Boxer (англ.). Behindthevoiceactors. Проверено 23 апреля 2015. # ↑''' Elisa Gabrielli (англ.). Behindthevoiceactors. Проверено 23 апреля 2015. # '''↑ Georgina Cordova (англ.). Behindthevoiceactors. Проверено 23 апреля 2015. # ↑''' Deborah Eliezer (англ.). Behindthevoiceactors. Проверено 23 апреля 2015. # '''↑ Niski Rapp (англ.). Behindthevoiceactors. Проверено 23 апреля 2015. # ↑''' Donna-LeTourneau (англ.). Behindthevoiceactors. Проверено 23 апреля 2015. # '''↑ The Sims 3 Review for the PC from. 1UP.com. Проверено 30 июня 2009. Архивировано из первоисточника 6 июня 2012. # ↑''' Review: The Sims 3(недоступная ссылка —''история''). Edge Online (1 июня 2009). Проверено 30 июня 2009.Архивировано из первоисточника 3 июня 2009. # '''↑ Alec Meer. The Sims 3 Review - Page 1 // PC /// Eurogamer - Games Reviews, News and More. Eurogamer.net (1 июня 2009). Проверено 30 июня 2009.Архивировано из первоисточника 6 июня 2012. # ↑''' The Sims 3 на сайте GameInformer # '''↑ Moore, Raychul Review: The Sims 3 PC - from. Gamepro.com. Проверено 30 июня 2009. # ↑''' The Sims 3 Review. GameSpot (2 июня 2009). Проверено 30 июня 2009. # '''↑ GameSpy: The Sims 3 Review - Page 1. Pc.gamespy.com.Проверено 30 июня 2009.Архивировано из первоисточника 6 июня 2012. # ↑''' The Sims 3: Reviews, Trailers, and Interviews. Gametrailers.com. Проверено 20 сентября 2010. Архивировано из первоисточника 6 июня 2012. # '''↑ The Sims 3 - PC - Review | GameZone.com(недоступная ссылка — история). Pc.gamezone.com (7 июня 2009).Проверено 20 сентября 2010.Архивировано из первоисточника 11 июня 2009. # ↑''' Ocampo, Jason IGN: The Sims 3 Review. Pc.ign.com. Проверено 30 июня 2009. Архивировано из первоисточника 6 июня 2012. # '''↑ PC Review: The Sims 3 Review. ComputerAndVideoGames.com (8 июня 2009). Проверено 20 сентября 2010. Архивировано из первоисточника 6 июня 2012. # ↑''' The Sims 3 Review. TotalVideoGames.com. Проверено 30 июня 2009. Архивировано из первоисточника 6 июня 2012. # '''↑ The Sims 3(недоступная ссылка — история). TotalPCGaming. Проверено 30 июня 2009. Архивировано из первоисточника 1 декабря 2008. # ↑''' Adam Hall. Boomtown - PC(недоступная ссылка —''история''). Pc.boomtown.net.Проверено 30 июня 2009.Архивировано из первоисточника 12 июня 2009. # '''↑ Los Sims 3 - Juego PC de Los Sims 3. 3djuegos.com.Проверено 30 июня 2009.Архивировано из первоисточника 6 июня 2012. # ↑''' The Sims 3. Absolute Games.Проверено 16 июня 2011. # '''↑ The Sims 3. Ванильное небо. PlayGround. Проверено 16 июня 2011.Архивировано из первоисточника 6 июня 2012. # ↑''' The Sims 3. Игромания.Проверено 16 июня 2011.Архивировано из первоисточника 6 июня 2012. # '''↑ The Sims 3. ЛКИ. Проверено 16 июня 2011. Архивировано из первоисточника 6 июня 2012. # ↑''' The Sims 3. GameRankings.Архивировано из первоисточника 6 июня 2012. # '''↑ The Sims 3 (PlayStation 3) (англ.). Game Rankings. # ↑''' The Sims 3 (XBox 360) (англ.).Game Rankings. # '''↑ The Sims 3 (Wii) (англ.). Game Rankings. # ↑''' The Sims 3 (DS) (англ.). Game Rankings. # '''↑ The Sims 3 (3DS) (англ.).Game Rankings. # ↑''' The Sims 2 (IOS) (англ.). Game Rankings. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' The Sims 3 PC (англ.).Metacritic. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' The Sims 3 PlayStation 3 (англ.). Metacritic. # '''↑ The Sims 3 for Xbox 360 (англ.).Metacritic. # ↑''' The Sims 3 for Wii (англ.).Metacritic. # '''↑ The Sims 3 for DS (англ.).Metacritic. # ↑''' The Sims 3 for 3DS (англ.).Metacritic. Проверено 23 апреля 2015. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' ''3 4'' ''5 6'' ''7 8'' ''9 10 11 12 13Littlefield, Jesse PC Review — 'The Sims 3' (англ.). Worthplaying (8 октября 2009 года). # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 3'' ''4 5'' ''6 7'' The Sims 3 (англ.). Gametrailers (8 октября 2009 года). # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' ''3 4'' ''5 6'' ''7 8'' ''9 10 11 12 13Ocampo, Jason The Sims 3 (Collector's Edition) Review (англ.). IGN (10 июля 2009 года). # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 3'' ''4 5'' ''6 7'' ''8 9'' ''10 11 12 13 14Жизнь v3.0 (рус.). Absolute Games. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 The Sims 3 Review (англ.). Gamespy (1 июня 2009 года). # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 3'' ''4 5'' ''6 7'' The Sims 3 – RePlay English Review (англ.). ComputerGames (20 июля 2009 года). # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' ''3 4'' ''5 Nickelsen, Jess Well, here we are – another Sims is upon us (англ.). GameSpot (3 июня 2009 года). # ↑''' Буров, Даниил Симулятор жизни как инструмент воспитания ребенка (рус.). Softkey (5 апреля 2013 года). # ↑ Перейти к:1''' 2'' ''3 Lauterbach, Joel The Sims 3 review (англ.). Gameplanet (3 июня 2009 года). # ↑''' The Sims 3 Xbox 360 (англ.).Metacritic. # '''↑ The Sims 3 Wii (англ.).Metacritic. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 The Sims 3 Review (англ.). Videogamer (26 октября 2010 года). # ↑''' PlayStation 3 Reviews (англ.). Gamechronicles (11 ноября 2010 года). # ↑ Перейти к:1''' 2'' The Sims 3 (Console) (англ.). Digitalchumps (31 октября 2010 года). # '''↑ PS3/X360 Review — 'The Sims 3' (англ.). Worthplaying (6 ноября 2010 года). # ↑ Перейти к:'''''1 2'' ''3 4'' The Sims 3 Review (англ.). Gamewatcher (8 ноября 2010 года). # '''↑ Sims Secure Good Karma on Consoles (англ.). Gameinformer (26 октября 2010 года). # ↑''' The Sims 3 3DS (англ.).Metacritic. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' ''3 The Sims 3 on 3DS rewiew (англ.). Digitaltrends (27 марта 2011 года). # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 3'' ''4 5'' The Sims 3 (англ.). Gameinformer (25 марта 2011 года). # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' The Sims 3D Review (англ.). Videogamer (23 марта 2011 года). # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' The Sims 3 (англ.). Gameinformer (25 марта 2011 года). # '''↑ The Sims 3 gets into the US presidential race. bigdownload (Nov 2nd 2008). # ↑''' Kee, Tameka EA Goes All Out With Pricey Sims 3 Ad Blitz. PaidContent (13 апреля 2009 года). Проверено 18 сентября 2011 года. # '''↑ ЕА завернула Нью-Йорк в плакаты The Sims 3 (рус.).Игромания (13 апреля 2009 года). # ↑''' The Sims 3 visits One Tree Hill on The CW Tonight! from TheSims2.com # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' Williams, Bryn The Sims 3 Sells 1.4 Million in First Week (англ.). GameSpy (10 июня 2009 года). # '''↑ Фахей, Роб. The Sims 2 sells a million, smashes EA records (англ.) (27 сентября 2004).Проверено 23 апреля 2015. # ↑''' Лучшие из лучших (июнь 2009, PC) (рус.). Gameguru (23 июля 2009 года). # '''↑ The Sims 3 tops global PC chart in 2009, LTD sales hit 4.5M - EA (англ.). Gamespot (22 января 2010 года). # ↑''' Сериал The Sims празднует десятилетие (рус.). 3DNews (5 февраля 2010 года). # '''↑ Top 10 UK PC games chart (англ.). Bit-Tech (31 марта 2010 года). # ↑''' Black Ops 2 снова покорила ТОП-10 Британии (рус.). Neformat (19 ноября 2010 года). # '''↑ 10 игровых Mac хитов (рус.). Appleinsider (2 января 2011 года). # ↑''' Северный чарт: доминирует The Sims 3 (англ.). Mgnews (28 июля 2011 года). # '''↑ Северный чарт: The Sims 3 продолжает оккупацию (англ.). Mgnews (4 августа 2011 года). # ↑''' Северный чарт: The Sims 3 не сходит с пьедестала (англ.). Mgnews (12 августа 2011 года). # '''↑ Северный чарт: The Sims 3 возвращается на пьедестал (англ.). Mgnews (31 октября 2011 года). # ↑''' Чарты продаж от 1С-СофтКлаб за неделю с 16 по 22 декабря 2013 года (англ.). Mgnews (26 ноября 2013 года). # '''↑ Чарты продаж от 1С-СофтКлаб за неделю с 27 января по 2 февраля 2014 года (англ.). Mgnews (6 февраля 2014 года). # ↑''' Чарты продаж от 1С-СофтКлаб за неделю с 17 по 23 февраля 2014 года (англ.). Mgnews (27 февраля 2014 года). # '''↑ Чарты продаж 1С-СофтКлаб за неделю с 21 по 27 июля 2014 года (англ.). Mgnews (2 августа 2014 года). # ↑''' Чарты продаж СофтКлаб за неделю с 9 по 15 марта 2015 года (англ.). Mgnews (19 марта 2015 года). # '''↑ Журнал EDGE опубликовал список 100 лучших игр всех времён (рус.). Gotps3 (29 сентября 2015 года). # ↑''' «Black and White», «The Sims 3» и «Spore» стали лучшими симуляторами бога (рус.). Мир 24 (16 сентября 2015 года). # '''↑ Бренд винкс игры и The Sims 3, один из лидеров индустрии игры для девочек (рус.). Мегаобзор (3 декабря 2009 года). # ↑''' The Sims 3 Gets PETA Vegetarian-Friendly Award (англ.).Gamasutra (30 декабря 2009 года). # '''↑ The Sims 3 Is PETA's Most Animal-Friendly Game Of 2009 (англ.). Cinemablend (30 декабря 2009 года). # ↑''' Sims 3 als lesmateriaal in het onderwijs (нид.). EA Games (29 октября 2010 года). # '''↑ GSMA называет имена номинантов премии Asia Mobile Awards 2009 (рус.) (2 ноября 2009 года). # ↑''' The Sims 3 Соционика года (рус.). Игромания (29 января 2010 года). # '''↑ Развлекательный канал: эпические баги в видеоиграх. (рус.). Игромания(10 июня 2015 года). # ↑''' Лауреаты Премии Рунета — 2010. Итоги (рус.). LibyMax (29 ноября 2010 года). # '''↑ Inside the world of the Sims (англ.). BBC (8 мая 2008 года). # ↑''' Девушки-подростки стали чаще играть (рус.). Хdrv (25 августа 2014 года). # '''↑ «Яндекс»: праздничный поисковый рейтинг и популярные запросы 2009 года (рус.). Toms Hardware (20 января 2010 года). # ↑''' Яндекс: В 2009 году украинцы больше всего интересовались праздниками (рус.).Корреспондент (20 января 2010 года). # '''↑ Тест девяти процессоров в The Sims 3 (рус.). Hi-Tech World (1 июня 2009 года). # ↑''' The Sims Gets Its Own TV Show: SuperMe (англ.). Noegamer (1 февраля 2012 года). # '''↑ На основе The Sims создали реалити-шоу (рус.). Лента (2 февраля 2012 года). # ↑''' Channel 4 launch Sims 3 web TV series (англ.). Pcgamer (1 февраля 2012 года). # '''↑ Сканирование мозга показало, как создаются новые воспоминания (рус.). Ria-Ami (10 апреля 2015 года). # ↑''' Сканирование мозга показало, как создаются новые воспоминания (рус.). Meddaily (7 апреля 2015 года). # '''↑ Ben Kuchera. Sims 3 leaked to torrent sites weeks before retail release. Ars Technica (18 мая 2009 года). Проверено 18 мая 2009. # ↑''' Satariano, Adam Video game pirates swoop on 'The Sims 3'.Bloomberg (23 мая 2009 года).Проверено 23 мая 2009 года. # '''↑ Петров, Пётр EA использует дополнительный контент The Sims 3 для борьбы с пиратством (рус.). 3DNews (23 июня 2009 года). # ↑''' Electronic Arts призывает воровать ее игры (рус.). Itua (26 июня 2009 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 30 августа 2015. # '''↑ The Sims 3 Gets Microtransactions and Day One DLC (Updated) (англ.).Shacknews (30 апреля 2009 года). # ↑''' Williams, Bryn The Sims 3 Illegally Downloaded 180,000 Times (англ.). GameSpy (29 мая 2009 года). # '''↑ 'Sims 3' piracy rates higher than 'Spore'. Afterdawn.com (30 мая 2009 года). Проверено 30 июня 2009 года. # ↑''' Кризис не спас лицензию (рус.). Gameway (18 августа 2009 года). # '''↑ Издатели компьютерных и видеоигр переоценивают проблемы пиратства (рус.). SmiUa (18 мая 2013 года). # ↑''' Хакеры Anonymous выложили в сеть 13 тысяч паролей и номеров кредитных карт (рус.). Аrbatcity (28 декабря 2014 года). # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' The Sims 3 — излюбленная игра хакеров для взлома компьютера девушек (рус.).Kotaku (12 марта 2013 года). # '''↑ Hacker Likes Using The Sims 3 Torrents To Acquire Women "Slaves" (англ.). Kotaku (3 ноября 2013 года). # ↑''' Роскомнадзор блокирует раздачу Sims 3 (рус.).Ленинздат (30 апреля 2015 года). # '''↑ The Sims 3: Служба обмена (рус.). The Sims 3.com. # ↑''' ЕА выпустила инструментарий для игры The Sims 3 (рус.). Games Compulenta (17 декабря 2009 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 7 декабря 2015. # '''↑ «The Sims 3 Редактор создания стиля»: скриншоты будущего инструмента по созданию виртуальных красот (рус.). Toms Hardware (11 мая 2010 года). # ↑ Перейти к:'''''1 2 The Sims buy an electronix renault (нем.). Wired (19 октября 2013 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 7 декабря 2015. # ↑''' The Sims 3 расширяет горизонты (рус.). DTF (6 августa 2009 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 7 декабря 2015. # '''↑ Virtuelle Frisur 1,20 Euro: Sims-3-Spieler sauer über Preise – Golem.de (нем.). golem.de (19. Oktober 2013). # ↑''' News und Events – Community – Die Sims 3 (нем.). de.thesims3.com (19 октября 2013 года). # '''↑ Amore aus dem Die Sims 3-Store! Hallo Simmer! (нем.). The Sims 3.com (24 июля 2014 года). # ↑''' Renault Россия › EA и Renault объявляют об эксклюзивном партнерстве c The Sims 3 (рус.). Drive (21 апреля 2010 года).Архивировано из первоисточника 31 августа 2015. # '''↑ Обновленный Ford Fiesta дебютировал в игре Sims 3 (рус.). Topgearrussia (15 ноября 2010 года). # ↑''' Fluence Z.E Sadan, FREE Store Content! (англ.). SimsVip (5 апреля 2011 года). # '''↑ Sims 3 Store: Toyota Prius Update (Free) (англ.). SimsVip (29 января 2013 года). # ↑''' What Happened to The Sims? (англ.). Escapistmagazine (10 сентября 2012 года). # '''↑ How to Install Sims 3 Downloads (англ.). Compsimgames. # ↑''' Taboo unchained: player creates colonial-era plantation in The Sims 3 (рус.). Pcgamer (5 февраля 2010 года). # '''↑ Man Watches Django Unchained, Recreates Plantation With Slaves in The Sims 3 UPDATE (рус.). Kotaku (26 января 2013 года). # ↑''' "The Sims 3" Nude Patch (англ.). Compsimgame. # '''↑ Die Sims 3 — Nude Patch (нем.). Giga. # ↑''' The 10 Sexiest Nude Mods In Video Games (англ.). Complex. Ссылки Имеется викиучебник по теме '''«The Sims 3» * thesims3.com — официальный сайт The Sims 3 (англ.) * ru.thesims3.com — официальный сайт The Sims 3 (рус.) * Официальная страница The Sims 3 (рус.) в социальной сети Facebook * The Sims 3 (рус.) на сайте Twitter * Официальная страница The Sims 3 в социальной сети «ВКонтакте»